Apocalipsis: Alfa
by Makoto Black
Summary: Historia basada en el anime/manga de CLAMP: X/1999, ¿Qué pasaría si la guerra contra Voldemort hubiera sido el mejor de los panoramas para el mundo mágico?, algo de realidad envuelven los sueños... y aún más de ella las pesadillas.
1. Yume

*Nota del autor: Quizá al ver el formato del primer capítulo se sientan perdidos y por qué no incómodos, me permito explicarlo velozmente, para no cansarles; este fic surgió por efecto de ver uno de los animes que más me han impresionado, bajo la autoría del, desde mi punto de vista, extraordinario grupo artístico CLAMP_: X/1999_.

_Apocalisis_, en sus distintas partes, es un fic en el que planeo reflejar un poco de lo que dicho anime me dejó, no prometo una obra fascinante pero sí una digamos, entretenida. Espero que la nueva faceta que doy a cada uno de nuestros entrañables personajes de HP, sea lo suficientemente atrapante para que se queden; no pretendo hacer una copia del anime, ni mucho menos contarles una idea ajena al mundo de Rowling, pretendo, en medida de mis posibilidades, darles un poco de ambos y por qué no, arrancarles por mínima que sea, al menos alguna emoción.

"Alfa", primera parte de _Apocalipsis_, se encuentra publicada en "Potterfics", no obstante la presente versión contiene correcciones allá no vistas. Este primer capítulo supone un nivel introductorio a los personajes, con algo de suerte, quizá no se aburran y el siguiente acabe por atraparlos.

De antemano, gracias.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling a excepción de los que cualquier lector de la obra podrá identificar, la idea base del fic se inspiró en el anime _X/1999_ de CLAMP, a la que se la ha añadido mucho de mi locura acostumbrada; yo sólo uso sus personajes e ideas, respectivamente, con el fin de entretener y sin fin alguno de lucro. ¿Estamos?, ¡Estamos!

_Yo lo vi, no fue un sueño, _

_era como el delirio de un agónico…_

_¿El mundo?_

_Quizá, sí…quizá era el mundo…_

_que se debatía dando las últimas bocanadas,_

_o quizá era la tierra, que clamaba como una madre moribunda…_

_No lo sé, no lo entiendo del todo, _

_sólo comprendo, que si yo lo veía, ella también…_

_y entiendo que, de alguna forma, los destinos de todos se entretejen, _

_como una tela fina y delgada…_

_El destino de uno, puede influir en el de los otros,_

_el deseo más profundo de alguien, _

_seguramente hará sufrir a alguien más…_

_¿Qué no hace una persona para lograr su deseo más profundo?_

_¿Qué no es alguien capaz de sacrificar por amor?_

_Yo tengo un deseo, que sé interrumpe los de otros…_

_y esos otros seguramente desean también cosas _

_que impiden el deseo de alguien más._

_Yo lo vi, fue un sueño…_

_de esos sueños que lo revelan todo, que lo muestran todo…_

_el destino, al final siempre se cumple, _

_pocos son los que lo pueden cambiar…_

_pocos son los que tienen un deseo tan grande,_

_que puede interrumpir el entramado del destino._

_Yo lo vi, no fue un sueño,_

_era el futuro que se me revelaba…_

_para mostrarme la agonía, que habría de comenzar…_

~Hermione Granger~

Caminaba por la calle atiborrada, era sencillo llegar al lugar, eso habían dicho: da vuelta a la derecha en la tercera, sigue tres manzanas al frente, en la esquina un restaurante chino, vuelta a la izquierda y al ver el puesto de frutas, girar a la izquierda en el callejón, subir la escalera y tocar en el 6-b, quinto piso. Sorprendida por no ver más que niños jugando, Hermione Granger, llamó a la puerta y esperó.

-Gracias por venir. –Dijo la mujer que abrió la puerta, de unos cuarenta y tantos, Hermione asintió y entró a la casa sin mucho ánimo, las manos en los bolsillos del rompevientos y el cabello sujeto en media cola; escuchó agua hervir, vio la casa limpia y respiró tranquila, aquello tenía apariencia de hogar, casa feliz, incluso escuchaba el rumor de felicidad, la mujer le señaló un pasillo extendiendo el brazo.

-¿Dónde? –Preguntó, le incomodaba últimamente hacer ese tipo de trabajos, pero ahora tenía fama por ello, era la única capacitada para realizarlo, con la experiencia, la mente fría y el poder para concluirlo; la mujer señaló una puerta y Hermione cabizbaja, entró. Lo que vio la incomodó todavía más: sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza reclinada en las rodillas de un chico, una joven de largo cabello rubio, sonreía mirando hacia arriba, al rostro del joven, apuesto, de mirada cálida y facciones tiernas, le comentaba algo sonriendo; sintió un vuelco, lucían tan enamorados que sintió pena. -¿Es él? –Quiso saber, miraban las dos desde el marco de la puerta, la mujer asintió con una seriedad homicida. -¿Está segura? –Recibió otra vez un sí, Hermione sacó su varita y se concentró apuntando desde ahí, quiso apuntarle directo al pecho, al corazón, quería que fuera rápido, lo más posible. –A veritáte abhórret –El rayo azul impactó el pecho del chico, que se dobló como si fuera de papel, la joven dio un grito y Hermione convencida de que tenía que ser más rápida repitió la frase haciendo gala de poder, él tenía el rostro pálido, mortecino. –¡A veritáte abhórret! –El cuerpo se contrajo y ante su mirada triste y las lágrimas desconsoladas de la chica que se aferraba a él fuertemente, el chico pareció brillar; cayó al suelo, su piel se volvió arenosa, sus ojos desaparecieron para dejar vacías las orbitas y lo único que quedó, fue un cadáver con ya demasiado tiempo de haber muerto: huesos y ropa.

-Gracias señorita. –La mujer, madre de la chica, corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos, le besó la frente y con una sonrisa intentó consolar a la pobre niña, que lloraba a grito abierto ante semejante espectáculo, intentando débilmente aprisionar lo que quedaba del cuerpo del joven; Hermione miraba sin comprender, caminó un poco hacia ellas, se inclinó y levantó la corbata de entre la arena, la miró, era gris.

-Era feliz con él… pese a que era producto de magia, lo hizo para tenerlo siempre, era feliz… ¿qué había de malo en dejarla?, no hacía mal a nadie… un amor tan grande no merecía ese final. –Susurró viendo la arena en el suelo, oyendo los sollozos, hablándose quizá más a sí misma.

-No podía permitirle estar atada a un cadáver, no es vida… lo amó demasiado, al punto de hacer esto… su corazón está enfermo. –La madre no parecía compungida por su hija, más bien lucía contenta meciéndola en sus brazos.

-Usted pudo dejarla ser feliz… aunque fuera con una mentira, ahora quizá no vuelva nunca de su dolor. –Masculló Hermione mientras andaba rumbo a la puerta, necesitaba salir.

-Sí… pero la amo demasiado como para dejar que ame a alguien más, para dejar incluso que alguien más le haga daño, alguien además de mí… yo, también estoy enferma. –Confesó la mujer en un tono triunfal, casi demencial; Hermione, apesadumbrada, salió del lugar. Bajó la escalera y miró al cielo, "Le amaba tanto, que no podía permitir que amara a alguien más, que alguien más le dañara incluso".

-Somos tan absurdos. –Susurró Hermione viendo al horizonte, el ocaso caía y como siempre estaba sola. –Realmente… el amor enferma. –Rió triste y echó a andar, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios. –Estoy enferma… muy enferma…

~Pansy Parkinson~

Miraba fijamente por la terraza, los jardines, las bardas, las flores de los rosales, los jardineros de uniforme, la fuente fresca y brillante; tragó saliva con violencia y miró nuevamente tras ella, silencio, sombra, vacío, en un cuarto decorado con belleza, con recato, con estilo; caminó rumbo a la puerta y salió al pasillo, las campanas del reloj del comedor sonaban, en la mesa su padre la esperaba. Sirvieron como siempre, vajilla de porcelana fina, vasos de cristal cortado y vinos de buena familia; mamá no ha venido a comer, tiene cosas pendientes que concluir, personas más agradables que tratar, sonrisas muchas que repartir.

La carne al puro estilo gourmet sobre el plato la esperaba, su padre comía lentamente y ella callaba educada; las manos en el regazo, la mirada en el mantel clavada, cuando alguien tomó aire con fuerza para comenzar con la acostumbrada reprimenda, cerró los ojos con una resignación molesta y una sonrisa alerta por si era ocasión.

-Pansy… come, se enfría. –Exclamó llanamente, con el tenedor ante los dientes, la sonrisa de amoroso interés fingida; denso silencio de regreso, ella miraba todavía, indecisa no en saber qué cubierto seguía, sino en si comer de verdad pena valdría.

-¿Para qué comer?... no lo entiendo, si muriera de hambre, a nadie le importaría… da lo mismo si como ahora o luego, de todas formas, no tengo hambre, no tengo deseo, creo que… no tengo nada. –Exclamó mirando la copa de vino, un cuchillo y un plato fino se enfrentaron duramente y pudo ver de reojo la sombra clavada fijamente, como estaca en su rostro displicente.

-Me importaría a mí y a tu madre… come niña, no sigas con tonterías, me cansan tus arranques de ironía, tus tontas ideas sin sentido. –Exclamó furioso, ella le miró ofuscada, seria, alterada; miró el plato detenidamente, no tenía ganas ni de clavarle el diente.

-Si les importara me acompañarían todo el tiempo, casi nunca están en casa, casi no hablan conmigo, es más que obvio que no les intereso… quizá hubiera sido mejor nunca salir del colegio, quizá hubiera sido mejor no volver al terminar… irme, ser independiente, buscarme una vida más allá de ser la Parkinson que todos quieren, morir durante la guerra… habría sido mejor si no me hubieran traído a sus vidas. –Susurró apesadumbrada, pasando sus dedos delgados sobre el decorado de los hermosos vasos.

-He dicho que comas… y deja ya de fastidiar Pansy, te lo damos todo, no te hace falta nada y para eso nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer… tu madre y yo estamos ocupados, tenemos mucho pendiente, gente qué atender, asuntos que arreglar. –Ceño fruncido, manos apretando los cubiertos, volvió el hombre la cara al plato, Pansy suspiró sonoramente, pensaba en cuántas veces antes había tenido ya esta misma conversación, sin llegar a nada más que a lo mismo siempre, quieres lujos, paga con soledad por ellos, resígnate y vive como si nada pasara, como si nada además de los lujos y las comodidades valiera; ¿qué caso tenía comer?, era lo mismo que preguntarse ¿qué caso tiene vivir?; miró un momento al hombre ante ella, no sentía el más mínimo afecto por él, jamás lo iba a ver más allá del sujeto que paga los caprichos de la niña mimada que él mismo creó; era verdad, no valía la pena discutir más, a menos que…

-Provecho padre… -exclamó con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, las cejas levantadas y un nuevo espíritu, nuevos bríos; ¿para qué comer si no vale la pena vivir?... Pansy lo había recordado en aquel preciso instante, con su padre ante ella y la ausencia de su madre: a veces molestar a alguien es suficiente motivo para seguir alimentándose, para vivir.

~Draco Malfoy~

Era cierto, la venganza es un platillo que se come frío, lo había aprendido de la mala forma; muerto el rubio mayor, se había quedado a cargo de todo, él era el heredero, él y nadie más, ni ella; empujaba la silla lento, porque ella no podía hacerlo, su ausencia la había dejado insensible y aunque él se lo recordaba, Draco no era Lucius.

-Luces cansada madre. –Susurró besando su frente con ternura.

-Estoy agotada de vivir… de recordar. –Contestó mirándolo fijamente, Draco se sentó ante ella en la banca del jardín, Cissy respiró profundo y miró a otro lado sonriendo irónica. – ¿Sabes ya quienes fueron?

-No, he hecho todo cuanto has ordenado… he investigado, he dado con algunos, pero no con él. –Dijo mirando al suelo, las manos juntas en las puntas de los dedos, pálido como siempre, vacío como desde hacía poco.

-¿Los has matado? –Interrogó emocionada, él levantó la mirada y le mostró su rostro compungido, ella supo que era tan cobarde como siempre temió, pero un raro brillo resaltó y la esperanza le volvió. –Pero lo harás, ¿no es cierto?... matarás a esos que han destruido a tu familia acusándonos de traidores.

-Voy a buscar, los atraparé y pagarán por mi padre y por tu estado… pero no pidas que siga siendo lo que me has vuelto. –Susurró, ella carcajeó sonoramente.

-Te he pedido que seas un Malfoy, un digno hijo de tu padre… ¿y qué has hecho?... llorar como una nenita, como siempre… -Cissy le miraba con tal rostro de repulsión que Draco se puso de pie de un golpe, erizado hasta la médula.

-Tú quieres un Malfoy madre, terminé el Colegio hace poco, me hago cargo del negocio familiar, te doy mi tiempo para buscar a los mortífagos que asesinaron a mi padre y te dejaron en ese estado… -no la miraba, veía al horizonte sonriendo, apresando entre su mano la varita con fuerza. -… y sin embargo, me tachas de cobarde y de no ser lo que esperaban tú y él… ¿me hace más hombre matar?, ¿me hace más Malfoy?

-Te hace más poderoso vengarte y mostrar tu poder… sufres por lo que han hecho a tu familia, toma revancha, pon en alto el apellido que tu padre te legó… -Cissy sonreía al ver que lograba despertar el lado Malfoy en Draco, el lado Black que amaba en Bella. -… vuélvete un hombre, defiende lo que amas y no te dejes humillar.

-¿Qué es más importante madre?... ¿el orgullo o el amor? –Preguntó sonriendo más ampliamente, apretando la varita con fuerza.

-El orgullo. –Contestó Cissy sonriendo con seguridad y frívola altivez, Draco se volvió; un estruendo, un relámpago rojizo los cubrió, en algún sitio del jardín una rosa blanca se deshojaba, como Cissy entre brazos de Draco con el cabello extendido sobre el suelo se desangraba.

-Es una lástima que haya sido precisamente esa tu respuesta. –Susurró mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, con la mirada nublada, ella le puso la mano en los párpados y sonrió malvada; él le tomó la otra mano y la pasó por su barbilla sonriendo.

-Llorar es signo de debilidad… hoy, hijo mío, te has vuelto un hombre… un Malfoy… un Black. –Susurró sonriéndole, él le besó la frente y asintió con seguridad.

-Gracias madre… y perdó… -No terminó, ella le cubrió los labios con su dedo y sonrió, Draco la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, sensual se podría decir incluso.

-No, entiende esto… no hay mayor placer que morir a manos de alguien a quien se ama. –Refirió, se incorporó apenas y lo besó en la frente, él sonrió enternecido.

-Jamás me pasará eso, con tu muerte no queda nadie que me ame. –Susurró abrazándola con fuerza, ya no lloraba, estaba feliz.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo luego de la muerte de tu padre. –Contestó Cissy y la fuerza se le escapó.

~Neville Longbottom~

Caminaba por el pasillo, los papeles, las notas, las ideas a flor de piel y una sonrisa concienzuda en los labios, estudiante, contento, realizado; echó a andar por la calle, mezclándose entre los muggles, ignorando las miradas extrañadas, el llevar cargando un libro que parecía florecer era demasiado llamativo, alterado lo guardó y caminó más aprisa, más desesperado y menos contento ante la idea de adónde iba.

Vio a lo lejos el aparador con maniquíes, frunció el ceño, ellos estaban dentro, tenía que visitarlos aunque como que no quería; se mezcló entre los pasillos, hasta cierto punto, deseando que nadie lo viera, que nadie lo identificara; llegó a la puerta indicada, la acostumbrada, la abrió con sutileza y se encontró a los dos, el uno callado y sonriente, la otra amistosa y locuaz. Conversó un rato con ellos –si es que se puede llamar conversar a mostrarles los libros y evitar que los arruinaran–, lloró discretamente en un rincón, su madre seguía igual de ajena y risueña, igual de abstraída; carcajeó disimulado al ver a su padre resbalar con una sábana y resignado salió tras despedirse, una visita de dos horas diarias tristemente siempre es suficiente.

Andaba por el pasillo casi llorando su realidad, cuando gritos lo hicieron volverse, dos hombres (uno de ellos muy pequeño) y una mujer, intentaban controlar a alguien en estado de trance; empapada en lo que parecía ser té, Sybill Trelawney era conducida a una habitación a fuerza de empujones y renegando por lo bajo.

-Un gracioso de séptimo curso le puso una Bomba Multiplicadora de Sortilegios Weasley en la tetera, le ha dado un ataque de nervios… y no es para menos… -Minerva McGonagall exclamó al verlo en el pasillo, él le ayudó a llevarla, siguiendo a un sanador y seguidos a su vez por el hombrecillo.

-¿Cómo es que no pudo adivinarlo? –Preguntó irónico Flitwick corriendo tras los dos, Neville sonrió de lado.

-Aquí… recuéstenle. –Dijo el sanador, Neville la empujó un poco para que se recostara, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, ella se volvió, lo tomó por el nudo de la corbata con fuerza y pegó sus gafas de mosquito a su nariz para mirarlo.

-Defenderás al elegido con tu vida, pero has de morir por ella, en brazos de esa serpiente… una a la que le entregarás el corazón, para que lo devore… cuando tu cuerpo esté frío entre sus anillos, ella abrirá los ojos, pero será tarde para los tuyos… ¡Oh Longbottom!... jamás conocerás el placer de un amor correspondido en totalidad, te quedarás en el mismo limbo del olvido en que tus padres están sumergidos… y el que pudo ser el elegido, si no lo fue en el pasado… no lo será a tiempo en el futuro. –Trelawney lo había dicho de tal forma que todos se quedaron azorados, Neville la miraba sin comprender, no cabía en su mente semejante profecía, no había en su memoria datos que lo ayudaran a bloquear aquello o a relacionarlo con algo previo.

-Atrás Neville, déjanos atenderla. –McGonagall lo empujó, él miraba asustado y confundido, levantó los libros del suelo y esperó a saber que ya todo estaba bien; se despidió de los tres profesores con un asentimiento y salió a la calle.

"Defenderás al elegido con tu vida" recordó andando por la calle, cuando un ¡plop! sonaba en la bolsa derecha de su chaqueta, metió la mano para sacar una nota, "Comida a las 3 con Harry", sonrió y volvió al camino, aún le quedaba tiempo. "Has de morir por ella, en brazos de esa serpiente" se detuvo a ver el cielo.

-¿Serpiente? –Se interrogó, quiso cruzar la calle, pero un auto a toda velocidad se lo impidió; la ráfaga dejada lo hizo tambalearse, el escudo de una familia rica de sangre limpia le saludó desde las placas, que él supiera, no conocía serpiente alguna, tampoco amaba a nadie. –Otra predicción absurda de Trelawney… Harry reirá mucho cuando se la cuente hoy en la comida. –Neville volvía al camino, la vida seguía igual.

~Blaise Zabini~

Hacía mucho tiempo que el trabajo de oficina no le gustaba más, hacía mucho tiempo que eso había pasado a formar parte de su vida anterior, hoy lo importante era sentirse bien por sobre todas las cosas, pero no era de fiestas, de cenas o bailes, él era de silencio, de paz y de ideas; pese a los problemas constantes de su madre, porque sí, eran muchos, la amaba enormemente y si había algo que ella le había enseñado era a valorar los instintos. Por eso Blaise había tomado la decisión, luego de su graduación, de simplemente dejarse llevar por la vida igual que una pluma en el viento, esa era la mejor forma de sobrevivir en este caos del mundo mágico, este mundo que parecía venirse al piso a pedazos.

Era tarde y bebiendo algo en el Callejón, distinguió aquélla sombra, como una especie de mal agüero cubriendo el cuerpo de tres hombres al fondo del bar; los conocía, eso era obvio, los tres eran seguidores de Él y aunque ya nadie recordaba lo malo que había sido, sí recordaban que sus seguidores eran gente peligrosa; no dio importancia a esa aura maligna que los cubría porque gente así siempre merece morir, pero sí dio importancia a la mujer encapuchada que los seguía al abandonar el lugar.

Guiado por una sensación de anhelo incomprensible, los siguió también, pagando con dos monedas tiradas duramente sobre la mesa; caminaron largamente, ellos riendo, ella sigilosa, él intrigado; llegando a una esquina, supo que ella no podía aplazar más las cosas, iba a actuar. La escuchó reclamarles algo, la escuchó sorprenderse cuando ellos carcajearon, la oyó atacar y pelear con garra, pero iban a vencerla; sacó la varita de su bolsillo, se recargó en el muro pensando en si actuar o no, sonreía socarrón de creer que ella pudiera pensar que le preocupaba su seguridad, cuando la única razón que tenía para seguirla, era la imperiosa necesidad de saber.

No fue si no hasta que un cuerpo cayó y ella dio un grito de dolor, que impulsado por algo que, en ese momento no era amor, entró en la situación y la ayudó a defenderse; de dos hechizos pudo vencer a uno, mientras los otros dos intentaban huir corriendo por el otro lado del callejón. Dos rayos verdes brotaron de la varita en la mano de la mujer tirada a sus pies, el tercer hombre se levantó espantado y ella fue clara y tajante en sus palabras.

-Diles a todos lo que ha pasado… diles que yo no perdonaré a los culpables. –Exclamó seca, el sujeto salió corriendo sin decir nada; serio se volvió a verla y cuando sus miradas chocaron, comprendió que esa mujer estaba enferma de rabia.

-De nada servirá matar a dos, se reproducen igual que ratas. –Dijo airado con las manos pegadas al cuerpo, sin siquiera pensar en levantarla, la caballerosidad de alguna forma se le había olvidado; ella se incorporó limpiándose las manos en su pantalón, mirando de lado a lado, como si temiera que alguien pudiera notar que había ahí dos cadáveres más para sumar a la lista de muertos, ya demasiado larga.

-No me importa si brotan mil del infierno mismo… a todos les cortaré el cuello, gente así no merece respirar siquiera. –Aseguró ella sin volverle la cara, él sonrió divertido.

-Son peores que demonios y por lo que veo, no tienes oportunidad. –Comentó para decir algo, mientras ella se marchaba por el otro lado de la calle.

-Tengo la suerte de mi lado. –Le mostró una carta de tarot y él intrigado la siguió firmemente. –No necesito un guardaespaldas si es lo que quieres hacer. –Dijo al rato.

-No te estoy cuidando… sólo quiero ver qué tan rápido acaban contigo. –Masculló de mala gana, ella no volvió a decir nada, él se metió las manos a las bolsas; esta chica era un viento nuevo, un aire impetuoso en el que él, una pluma dispuesta a experimentar, se sentiría muy bien de ser llevado.

~Cormac McLaggen~

-Hay algo que no me gusta… -murmuró viendo el fondo oscuro, el traje claro, la butaca en la que estaba sentado, el color de la alfombra. -… debe ser la poca luz.

-Sí te pongo más, parecerás un fantasma. –Refirió la chica de mala gana, harta estaba ya de escucharlo hablar de sus fotos, de su porte, de su rostro, de su fuerza, de su galanura, ¡Carajo, es que no piensa más que en sí mismo!

-Creo que exageras… mira mi barbilla, parece una mancha lo que tengo ahí y es la sombra, si no quieres trabajar conmigo no lo hagas…yo sólo quiero darle lo mejor a mi publico. –Comentó sonriendo, ella se dispuso a volver a sacar la fotografía.

Cormac McLaggen era el modelo de uniformes de quidditch más famoso del momento, no jugaba porque no necesitaba hacerlo para ser popular, ya causaba desmayos suficientes en los sitios a donde entraba como para querer más; era guapo, más de lo que ya era en Colegio y presumido hasta por debajo de las uñas. Ella, Alexa, era su fotógrafa oficial, lo había llevado a la fama y cada día intentaba mantenerlo ahí. El problema es que así como era bien parecido era un pesado de primera, nadie lo toleraba mucho, ansiaba chicas que lo alabaran todo el tiempo y cuando se cansaban pedía aún más; Alexa era pues, la única que aún lo soportaba y con el tiempo, Cormac se había acostumbrado a pedirle más y más, lo que empezaba a sufrir en demasía.

Con el estado del mundo mágico actual, Alexa sabía que en breve la belleza de Cormac se vería opacada por lo único que opaca a las celebridades: la desgracia social. Por eso mismo procuraba no contradecirlo y dejarlo subir más y más, su venganza era un día verlo caer con estrépito; esa tarde se concentró en darle toda la luz que pidió, en darle los jugos y frutas que quería, hablar de lo lindo que se veía, lo agradable que era y de lo genial que sería si aceptara jugar quidditch como tanto se lo proponían. Cormac estaba pasando un día genial a su lado, tanto que a punto estuvo de hacerle la propuesta, que muchas ansiaban escuchar.

Alexa, una austriaca de sangre inglesa, estaba apoyada mirándolo a través de la cámara para tomarle otras fotos, cuando algo estalló justo sobre su cabeza y Cormac, sorprendido, recibió los golpes de todas las rocas desprendidas; cayó al suelo cubriéndose con los brazos, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se liberó de las piedras, encontrándose rodeado de una enorme nube de polvo. Tosió desesperado para poder respirar y alcanzó a ver que el exterior relucía la marca verde en el cielo, mientras la gente de todo el Callejón escapaba como podía cargando a sus heridos; descompuesto y perdido se volvió a todos lados, recordando que no estaba solo.

-¡Alexa! –Gritó tosiendo todavía, ella no le contestó. -¡Alexa ¿dónde estás? –Empezó a mover escombros, uno a uno, sin sentir siquiera que las manos le sangraban; cuando la encontró, estaba boca abajo, sobre su cámara como cubriéndola, la alzó en brazos y le miró la cara, estaba toda empapada en sangre, llena de polvo y sofocada. –Alexa, ¿estás bien? –Se veía hermosa, era una belleza que no había notado antes.

-Cormac… n-no, no me quiero morir. –Le susurró a medias, espantado la aferró con fuerza y se desapareció camino a San Mungo; nada más aparecer en la recepción un hombre enorme lo golpeó haciéndolo tambalear, todo era un caos, todos traían heridos.

-¡Por favor, un sanador! –Clamó corriendo de lado a lado, nadie lo atendía, pasaron largos minutos, pero nadie lo escuchó, todos estaban muy ocupados; cuando una enfermera lo atendió, Alexa había muerto en sus brazos. Se quedó sentado con la camisa manchada de sangre, la sangre de la chica que más lo había ayudado en su vida; comprendió que la fama no servía de nada y que el mundo y la gente, eran unos malagradecidos para con la belleza.

~Cho Chang~

Leías para que él te oyera, te interesa animarlo, luce gris y frío, roca a la intemperie; ¿no estarás confundiéndote?, no es para menos, él está ahí tres metros bajo tierra, ¿no estarías tú también así?... es mi punto de vista ¿verdad?, no necesariamente la realidad.

-"Es tan corto el amor, y tan largo el olvido" –Se quedó mirando las páginas corrompidas por líneas. –Bonito ¿verdad? –Preguntó mirándolo, él contestó con un viento suave. –Sí, también me gusta. –Sonrió, pasos fuertes la hicieron volverse.

-Perrrdón… no creí encontrar a alguien, las veces que he venido, siempre está solo. –Susurró sosteniendo el ramo de rosas blancas que había traído. –Cho Chang.

-Viktor Krum. –Susurró sonriendo tristemente. –Tú eres el de las rosas blancas.

-Sí… y tú la de los girrrrasoles, has vuelto a aferrarte a su recuerrrdo. –Viktor sonreía mientras acomodaba las flores sobre la lápida, cuidando no cubrir las letras.

-Algo así. –Contestó Cho triste, ya se lo habían dicho, tenía que olvidar a Cedric.

-No debes pasarr todo el tiempo aquí… -Viktor calló mirando la lápida, luego se volvió a ella y sonriendo le tomó la mano. -… vamos te invito un café, salgamos de aquí.

Miraba El profeta, habían asesinado a varios ex mortífagos, todos muertos por una explosión en el pecho, por el mismo asesino que amenazaba con seguir; se rumoraba que era uno de ellos, el rumor menos fundado era que se trataba de cierto rubio con dinero y poder; Cho tomaba a sorbos el café, cuando una pareja de chicas entró a la sala donde estaba, se sentaron a su lado, ella siguió leyendo, sin evitar oírlas.

-Dicen que va por él, que no parará hasta atraparlo… Hermione es la mejor y busca detenerlo, sobre todo desde que ha empezado a matar a no mortífagos.

-Lo peor es que lo hayan confirmado, Malfoy… él, ahora que ella lo sigue, no va a perder la oportunidad de asesinarla… será espantoso…

-Ella fue hoy por él, al parecer le dieron aviso… ¿será cierto?

-¡Claro que sí!… ví a Viktor Krum salir corriendo cuando lo supo, iba tras ella, seguro a protegerla, sólo espero que no le haga daño a él…

-Viktor. –Exclamó, se levantó derramando el café, las chicas le miraron y sus ojos le dijeron que lo habían descubierto, sabían quién era y qué ocurría; era obvia, lo había sido todo el tiempo, quería a Viktor que se declaraba contento, pese a que quería mucho también a alguien más; no dio tiempo a que dijeran algo, al salir y chocar con Harry lo ignoró, sólo le interesaba él. Sabía cómo localizar a Viktor, él mismo le había enseñado, llegó al lugar, era parte del Bosque Prohibido, entró corriendo siguiendo el aroma de su loción; escuchó el estruendo y en seguida dio con el lugar, caía lentamente al suelo, Viktor se desplomaba sangrando, formando con sus labios un nombre: "Cho"; tras él pudo verla a ella, herida, inconsciente; pero no le interesaba, sólo le interesaba él, le dolió, dolió tanto que sacó la varita dispuesta a todo, pero el rubio se había vuelto mucho antes.

Estruendo, rojo, dolor, oscuridad; todo estaba negro, era noche cerrada y Cho dormía en San Mungo y McGonagall y Flitwick volvían de ayudar a Sybill con lo del té; al pasar por la puerta la vieron por la ventanilla, él solicitó información.

-La señorita Chang está todo el tiempo ahí, no hay forma de despertarla, ha estado así desde lo ocurrido, pocas personas la visitan, entre ellas la señorita Granger… los sanadores creen que no despierta, porque no le interesa hacerlo. –Flitwick guardó silencio y agradeció a la enfermera, caminó rumbo a la puerta; Cho dormía placidamente, soñando como cada noche con lo de siempre:

-Vamos te invito un café, salgamos de aquí. –Viktor le tomaba la mano y sonreía, y es que sonreía igual que Cedric la última vez…

~Ron Weasley / Harry Potter~

Caminaban los dos por la calle, como desde hacía un tiempo; Ron era quizá el más serio de los dos, Harry por su lado, procuraba parecer tranquilo o en su defecto lo más alegre posible, pero el cansancio no le ayudaba mucho; dieron vuelta en una esquina, Grindmould Place estaba ya muy cerca, trabajar como aurores y estar todo el tiempo en pie de lucha al lado de Hermione era por demás agotador, sobre todo desde que ese asesino había surgido, desde que había más locos por las calles, desde que Hermione parecía demasiado entregada al trabajo para vivir.

Estaban a dos casas de llegar cuando Harry lo vio, un perrito chillando de frío oculto entre unos arbustos; se acercó sin darle importancia a lo mojado del animal y a lo desprotegido que parecía, se inclinó y le pasó la mano por el lomo para acariciarlo, Ron se detuvo mirando desde cierta distancia. El pelirrojo bostezó sonoramente, Harry parecía muy entretenido así que decidió dar unos pasos con la idea de que eso lo haría volver al camino, pero no pasó. Entonces se volvió a verlo, Harry reía triste, enternecido al ver al animal que al fin dejaba de llorar sintiendo su calor y su afecto.

-Harry. –Llamó algo preocupado por el silencio de su amigo.

-Está solo Ron, no tiene familia… -susurró apesadumbrado, proyectándose en el animalito, Ron notó que se movía violento dejándolo asustado. -… se encariñará, vamos, es mejor dejarlo solo. –Harry se puso de pie y el cachorro comenzó a chillar dolorosamente, Ron miró a Harry con cierto gesto de desagrado. –Mejor así, si no luego sufrirá más. –El pelirrojo lo miró fijo y sin que le dijera algo, se volvió, tomó al cachorro y lo cargó; Harry frunció el ceño, esto era algo innecesario.

-Vamos, lo cuidaremos y le buscaremos un hogar… -Harry miraba a Ron asombrado, ¿No había escuchando nada de lo que le había dicho? -… luego, cuando tenga a alguien más y nos vea, nos recordará y será feliz, el cuerpo de alguien puede estar solo, pero su alma nunca… tú estás con nosotros y aunque nos perdieras, siempre nos recordarás. –Sonriente lo miró, lo estrechó por los hombros y llegaron hasta la escalera de entrada, Harry se sentía mejor, subieron los dos en silencio con el perro.

-Ron... –Empezó algo avergonzado, acometido por un sentimiento de agradecimiento enorme que lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Calma hermano, yo siempre voy a ser tu amigo, pese a todo, pese a todos, lo que yo siento por ti es más que una amistad, es casi un lazo de sangre… así que deja ya la vergüenza y démonos prisa, Hermione ha de estar ya comiendo y nosotros aquí preocupados, ¡Anda, anda!, entremos. –Ron entró en la casa con estruendo, Harry miró cómo ponía al perro en el suelo, y claro lo escuchó saludar a las dos chicas en casa.

-Un lazo de sangre. –Susurró pensando mientras veía al piso, pensando si aquello estaría bien, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la de problemas que normalmente tenía, unos pasos lo hicieron volverse.

-Imagínate, si a él te une un lazo de sangre, ¿Qué crees que nos una a los dos? –Ginny lo miraba, pensó por dos segundos, se sentía en un hogar, acompañado de ellos nada le hacía falta.

-Pues, seguramente algo mucho más profundo. –Comentó apabullado porque ella fuera tan sencilla y simple para decirlo; no le preocupaba mucho el sentirse avergonzada, ella con él, siempre era una persona fuerte y completa.

-Cierto, porque te quiero como a un hermano, a un amigo… -Ginny sonrió y tendió sus brazos para prensarlo en ellos; lo apretó con fuerza, los dos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron callados un segundo, abrazándose tan fuerte que hubieran podido sentir dolor. -… y mucho más. –Ginny sonrió, él también, el resto sobraba.

~Luna Lovegood~

-"Pocos creen, pero yo sé que es así, pocos saben que no estamos solos, que todo vive, sueña; yo no sólo creo en los thestralls, yo creo en todo y eso me ha traído más problemas que a nadie, por la simple razón de que soy llamativa" –Pensaba mientras entraba en un cafecito del Callejón Diagón, las cosas no andaban bien en el mundo, últimamente habían muerto demasiados conocidos; la perdida de los Weasley no era la única, pero sí de las más importantes, Bill y Charlie… las cosas no andaban nada bien.

Pidió como siempre café, miraba a la calle cuando se le vino como un presentimiento horrible y absorbente, las cosas no estaban bien y lo peor es que ella no tenía a nadie que pensara como ella, nadie que sintiera lo mismo.

-Nadie es como yo… estoy sola. –Susurró creyendo que nadie le oía.

-Qué curioso, exactamente lo mismo que yo pienso. –Dijo una voz a su espalda, se volvió asustada y se encontró con ella, su rostro cálido y su cabello claro.

-Fle… Fleur Weasley. –Exclamó sorprendida, de todas las personas que podían interrumpir su monologo aquella era la menos esperada.

-Repites mi nombre, ¿tanto te sorprende verme aquí? –Preguntó mirando al frente, una taza de té humeante entre los dedos, vestida de negro, totalmente de negro.

-No, es que… pues… -Quiso disculparse, pero no sabía qué decir. -… siento lo de Bill, lamento mucho eso.

-Todos lo lamentan, pero pocos lo entienden, no es tan fácil… no es tan sencillo. –Fleur parecía ya no tener siquiera lágrimas, Luna la miraba fijo.

-Es cierto… nadie entiende cuando pierdes a alguien cercano, siempre piensan que te comprenden, pero nadie entiende hasta que lo vive. –Susurró la rubia mirando su taza, se la llevó a los labios, las dos de espaldas, las dos pensando, absortas en sus propios dolores, sumergidas en su soledad y en el abismo de diferencias entre las dos.

-Es verdad, pero sabes qué es lo peor… -Susurró Fleur con una medio sonrisa en los labios, mirando al frente. –… uno no está solo, estamos más acompañados de lo que nosotros mismos entendemos. –Sonrió mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, Luna se descubrió a sí misma soltando la taza, mirando al frente, impresionada, pensaban lo mismo.

-Cierto… tienes razón, pienso igual, yo… -Pero la interrumpió, Fleur no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, a ella la escuchaban, fuera educado o no, fuera congruente o no con lo que pasaba.

-No estamos solos… nunca, las cosas, las plantas, los animales, todo lo que nos rodea, nos protege, el problema es que algunas cosas son señales, medios… lo vive, la naturaleza lo sufre y nos muestra a su modo lo que pasará en el futuro… -Fleur dio un trago a su té, Luna hizo lo propio con el café. -… jamás entenderé porqué a Bill, ¿por qué Bill?... no espero respuesta, sólo sé que me lo arrebató, alguien lo quitó de mi lado, aun cuando lo amo… igual que muchos otros, muggles y magos…

-Es la vida, según dicen. –Exclamó Luna, pero la verdad es que ella tampoco lo entendía, sólo entendía que de algún modo creía en todo, porque sólo creyendo que no estaba sola y que volvería a verlos a todos, podía seguir viviendo.

-No es la vida, es el destino… pero eso no importa, quizá debemos sufrir ahora… -Fleur seguía hablando, Luna estaba pálida, porque ella lo sabía, no estaba del todo sola, tenía fe. -… dime rara Lovegood, pero pese a eso, tengo fe en volver a verlo, en recuperarlo, porque no estoy sola, pese a todo no estoy sola, hay ahí afuera más gente de la que creo y más vida de la que veo… tengo fe. –Confesó entendiendo lo confuso que era, pero no pudo reír a gusto, alguien la abrazaba llorando.

-Eres casi tan confusa y sincera como yo. –Susurró Luna llorando de alegría.

~Fleur Weasley~

-No debes abrazar a la gente sólo porque piensa lo mismo que tú… ¿has notado las miradas raras? –Susurró dando otro trago a su taza.

-Lo lamento… es que, me ha dado tanto gusto ver que alguien piensa como yo. –Dijo suavemente, ocultando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Llorar no es bueno, menos en alguien como tú, creí que eras alguien mucho más fuerte… más fría, menos común. –Fleur la miró y Luna carcajeó sonora haciendo que se erizara. – ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-No es eso, es que cualquier persona puede llorar, todo el mundo puede hacerlo y eso no tiene problema, llorar es algo que pasa y ya, quienes lloran son personas de gran calidez, sensibles y dulces… -Luna no la miraba, estaba fija en su taza, Fleur escuchaba. -… llorar es bueno, es una muestra del alma.

-Cuando lloras por algo simple… pero, si lloras por algo doloroso como he hecho yo las últimas semanas me temo que no es tan bello como crees. –Fleur miraba seria al frente, fría, seca, porque no estaba dispuesta a seguir llorando, a seguir entregada al dolor.

-Te equivocas… llorar por Bill como lo has hecho es algo hermoso… -Luna terminó su café y llamó al mesero para pagar tanto su orden como la de Fleur, ésta le miraba sorprendida, en la Madriguera todos lloraban últimamente y a pocos les parecía eso bueno, por el contrario, quien les visitaba solía irse deprimido. -… muestra que le amaste como a nadie más, es un ejemplo de que lo que sentías por él era enorme… no has querido a nadie como a él y su ausencia te hiere… muestra que eres una gran persona sensible y linda… pero sobre todo muestra, que tú no vas a olvidar a Bill y que él por lo tanto siempre estará vivo.

-Tú, eres muy rara Lovegood. –Fleur la miró, Luna pagó la cuenta y se volvió a verla con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

-No sólo lo creo, lo confirmo con lo que acabas de decir… rara y además sincera, para algunos ese nivel de sinceridad es poca educación. –Fleur frunció el ceño.

-Por eso mismo es que no encajo, la gente prefiere siempre estar acorde con lo normal, a mí eso no me gusta a menos que me sienta cómoda con ello… debo irme. –Luna sonrió y se puso al fin de pie por completo, Fleur no sabía si debía decir algo.

-Gra-gracias Luna. –Susurró algo contrariada, ahora que le caía el 20, Luna había pagado la cuenta y al parecer todas sus palabras anteriores habían tratado de ser frases de aliento.

-Descuida… en realidad soy quien debe agradecer. –Luna sonrió y se inclinó para despedirse con un tímido beso; se erizaron sin saber porqué, a Fleur nunca antes le pareció la piel de una chica más tibia y suave, a Luna jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que Fleur podría sentirse, oler y caer tan bien.

-¿Tú?... ¿por qué? –Preguntó Fleur luego de que se miraran un instante de incómodo silencio, que hizo que ella se sonrojara y Luna retrocediera un par de pasos, como quien huye de algo horrible.

-Porque por un rato, no me sentí tan sola. –Luna sonrió ampliamente y fue rumbo a la puerta, justo antes de perderse entre la gente, se volvió alegre y miró a Fleur que se había quedado congelada. –Podemos vernos luego… ¿verdad?

-No pienso morir, así que sí… después de todo, dicen que el que busca encuentra, Lovegood. –Exclamó seria, pensando en que aquello había sido demasiado raro, demasiado como Luna; clavó los ojos en su taza, no quería mirarla más.

-En ese caso, nos veremos muy pronto Fleur… ¡adiós! –Y salió saltando alegre.

~Lavender Brown~

-Mira es Lavender Brown… luce tan demacrada, es una lástima, es tan guapa…

-No es para menos, todos sus parientes fueron asesinados, como están las cosas parece que pronto no serán la única familia en desaparecer…

-Es un milagro que ella haya quedado con vida, supe que mataron a sus padres ante ella…

-Lo peor es que iban pasando un par de muggles y a ellos no les hicieron daño alguno… yo me sentiría morir… -Lavender escuchaba atenta, sin volverse a ver a los que hablaban; de unos días al presente, se le había hecho costumbre escuchar eso, ¿y cómo no?, si esa era la verdad, la cruda verdad de su vida.

Las cosas no estaban bien, para nadie era secreto que el mundo mágico colapsaba, entre los mortífagos que buscaban venganza por la muerte de su amo y los magos que habían perdido familiares y amigos en sus manos, cada quien se hacía justicia con su propia mano y ella realmente comenzaba a creer que así debía de ser; tal vez Harry hubiera vencido al mayor de todos los problemas del mundo mágico, pero ¿y lo demás?, no habían cesado las muertes, al contrario, parecían haber aumentado y ella lo había sufrido en carne viva.

Ahora, sola como estaba, le importaba muy poco, sentía odio por todo y por todos, no había una sola cosa que pudiera aliviar su ser, ni siquiera ver a Ron y Harry peleando para reponer la seguridad, ni siquiera el pelirrojo, ni siquiera sus amigas, ni el resto del mundo que continuaba girando, pese a que ella estaba sola, pese a que nada le quedaba, pese a su dolor, todos seguían viviendo.

Se sentó a mirar al vacío en la terraza de su apartamento, pensando, pensando una y otra vez, tratando de entender en qué momento todo se había perdido por el desagüe, en qué momento ser adulta le había valido un carajo. Sola no se sentía, porque en un mundo donde nada importa, uno no se puede sentir solo, para nada; algunos seguían considerándola una persona valiosa y eso le ayudaba a seguir viviendo, a tener trabajo, a seguir adelante sin problemas. Sacó lo que se había vuelto por mucho su herramienta de trabajo y de venganza, un juego de tarot, lo mezcló y lo partió, jaló la pequeña mesita y sacó tres cartas.

-Pasado… -puso una a su izquierda. -… presente… -una frente a ella, delante de su pecho, recordando raramente que estaba justo delante de su corazón. -… futuro. –a su derecha, luego sonrió. –Veamos qué le depara el destino, al bastardo que me los arrebató. –Susurró mirando la fotografía de sus padres, colocada dentro, sobre la mesa de la sala; levantó la carta del pasado, ahí estaba _La Fortuna_, sonrió de mala gana, "Es cierto, la suerte los ayudó a huir"; levantó la del presente, _La Torre_, suspiró, "Los muy desgraciados están durmiendo en casa, tranquilos, placidos", dejó la carta sobre la mesa y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, se apretó la frente con ambas manos, quería descansar, quería venganza.

Intentó aclarar sus ideas, pensar en algo que no fuera eso, pero no podía, era lo único en su mente, la única opción que le quedaba; miró la tercer carta, si ella lo decía, se levantaría de esa silla y haría lo que muchos en estos momentos en el mundo mágico, aunque fuera malo, aunque no estuviera bien; extendió la mano hacia la carta y le dio la vuelta con lentitud.

-El tarot no miente, la adivinación puede ser una gran herramienta… Trelawney tiene razón, abre la mente… renueva el espíritu. –Se levantó de su silla sonriendo, tomó la varita de la mesa de entrada y abrió la puerta; se puso su chamarra para poder irse en paz, tomó las llaves y cerró. En la mesa, el futuro sonreía armado con su guadaña...

~Alicia Spinnet~

Había algo raro desde unos día antes en el equipo, últimamente Alicia era mucho más rápida, ágil y fuerte que antes; todas las jugadoras que la enfrentaban decían lo mismo, el rumor no se dejó esperar, sospechaban que estuviera usando algo para rendir más en los partidos; bastaba verla tomar la quaffle y volar a toda velocidad, para saberlo, Alicia era mejor, lo que no era bueno, no si antes era apenas una jugadora mediana. El problema no fue el extraño incremento de sus habilidades o que pudiera frenar en seco como ninguna otra, el problema era que ahora el entrenador exigía mucho más.

Lo que aquella mañana le había parecido un don, un milagro que la llevaría al fin a ser cazadora titular del equipo o convocada a la selección inglesa para un mundial en el que el país pondría toda su esperanza, por lo terrible de su situación, se volvía ahora un infierno; Alicia ya no soportaba entrenar más, le era imposible mantenerse siquiera en pie y aunque idolatraba al entrenador, no podía seguirle al ritmo.

-¡Vamos!… la quaffle te pasa rozando y tú ni la miras, ¡Muévete Spinnet! –Gritó por tercera ocasión, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, ella sudaba a chorros y sentía que se le cerraban los ojos de sueño.

-Entrenador, es tarde, no he comido nada en días, continuemos mañana.

-¡No! –Gritó enfadado, ella no lograba enfocar correctamente. –Pronto son las evaluaciones para la selección, si quieres entrar ¡Debes practicar! –Dijo al tiempo que le arrojaba una bludger, que apenas logró esquivar.

-Si estoy cansada, tendrá el mismo resultado. –Susurró volando de los aros de un extremo a los del otro lado a toda velocidad, entonces pasó, una terrible tormenta azotó el cielo y todo se iluminó por un rayo que cayó a tierra con estrépito.

-¡Spinnet!... terminemos. –Gritó el entrenador, Alicia asintió resignada y vio que el hombre preparaba cuatro bludgers, encantadas para seguirla. -¡Voy a soltarlas!

-Sí. –Asintió y rogó a Merlín tener las fuerzas aún para soportar esa parte, las bludgers salieron y de inmediato lo supo, era una locura, la tormenta no le dejaba ver las bolas, sólo los relámpagos se las concedían de vez en vez, era casi una sentencia; una la golpeó por la espalda, un chorro de sangre brotó de su boca, se lanzó en picada con la esperanza de perderlas en un amague; algo pasó, la escoba no respondió más que a tumbos y se vio a sí misma ir a toda velocidad contra un árbol, iba a matarse si chocaba.

-¡Frena, Spinnet! –Gritó el entrenador mientras un enorme estruendo ahogaba su voz, Alicia hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, levantó las manos del mango de la escoba para cubrirse el rostro, el entrenador voló hacia ella; todo se puso negro, rojo y ya no supo más.

-Despertaste, ¡Al fin! –Gritó una de sus compañeras, se removió bajo las mantas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Interrogó con la voz pastosa, la garganta seca, se sintió dolorida pero supuso que era por el entrenamiento previo.

-Es lo que queremos que expliques, cuando te encontramos estabas bajo la lluvia, y el entrenador… -la chica contuvo un gemido, Alicia sintió una punzada, recordó llamas y gritos. -… murió, los sanadores insisten en que el rayo destrozó el árbol y lo quemó, pero no entendemos que hacían tú y él volando directo hacia el árbol. –La chica la miró ansiosa, Alicia no dijo nada y prefirió pedirle que la dejara sola.

-Llamas. –Susurró mirándose las palmas de las manos, recordaba sentir mucho miedo, dolor, recordaba haber vuelto el rostro al entrenador que le gritaba para que frenara; entonces lo supo, había invocado fuego, era la única palabra que había llegado a sus labios y como si tuviera varita la había usado. –Ignis –Dijo con fuerza al tiempo que sus manos se llenaban de flamas rojas; contuvo un grito, ella lo había matado.

~Oliver Wood~

Asomó la cabeza por la chimenea, estaba en la cocina con el delantal puesto y unas cómicas pincillas en el pelo, sonrió de buena gana, juntó aire en sus pulmones y gritó.

-¡Katie! –Alto y fuerte para que lo oyera, ella se volvió asustada con la varita en la mano, un vientre pronunciado anunciaba llantos nocturnos para dentro de tres meses.

-Me has dado un susto enorme Oliver. –Dijo sonriendo y cómicamente le aventó el trapo con que limpiaba la mesa. -¿Pasa algo malo?

-No nada, vine para avisarte algo… al parecer necesitan de mí en una reunión importante, así que tardaré un poco en llegar, para que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? –Sonriente la miraba, ella frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse frente a la chimenea.

-Oliver, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? –Preguntó suave, sonrojada y algo incómoda por hacer la clásica pregunta de novia primeriza.

-No, ¿qué día es hoy? estaba en la idea de que era Lunes, pero no sé. –Oliver sonriente emitió disfrutando de su rostro, ella palideció apenas y agachó la cara para ver al suelo, entonces él agregó. –Pero quizá esto nos ayude a saber qué día es hoy, alguien me lo trajo a la oficina diciendo que lo encargué hace tiempo. –Introdujo en las llamas la mano con una caja diminuta, Katie emocionada lo abrió contenta y sonrió al ver el contenido: un hermoso broche de carey para el cabello, con su nombre grabado.

-Oliver, gracias. –Dijo sonrojada y contenta.

-No tienes que agradecer, ahora me voy porque la reunión es en el Ministerio y tengo que entregar antes los artículos de esta semana, cuídate mucho por favor y no te esfuerces en la cena… sólo me interesa comer y ya, ¿de acuerdo? –Oliver le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a desaparecer cuando Katie se puso de rodillas para inclinarse en la chimenea, metió la cabeza y le dio un tímido y fugaz beso en la mejilla, susurrando casi de inmediato algo que por poco no entiende.

-Te amo. –Dijo, él sonrió de buena gana y le devolvió el beso en los labios, Katie suspiró de la misma forma que la primera vez, era raro, pero en gran parte por eso la amaba, porque suspiraba cuando la besaba, pese al tiempo transcurrido.

-Yo más, en realidad, las amo. –Susurró, Katie sonrió, volvió a su oficina y se puso a ver los pergaminos sobre su mesa; la pequeña chimenea palpitaba a su lado, se concentró por dos segundos en lo que tenía que entregar, para luego terminar de nuevo como casi siempre en los últimos días, mirando las noticias recientes del mundo mágico. –El mundo se está volviendo loco.

Tomó su saco, dejó la oficina y salió al callejón, entró en una tienda y compró flores, chocolates en otra; pasó a Sortilegios Weasley para saludar a George, últimamente el pelirrojo necesitaba apoyo moral; luego de intercambiar puntos de vista sobre la situación y enterarse que Harry había salido del país para una misión, volvió a su camino. Entró al edificio del Ministerio, saludó a algunos conocidos, vio a Hermione de lejos, demacrada y ojerosa como en los últimos meses, alcanzó a distinguir la melena roja de Ginny y suspiró al ver de nueva cuenta los anuncios de las últimas víctimas de los mortífagos prófugos, ahí dos pelirrojos más le devolvieron la mirada; supo que era momento de actuar, levantarse y hacer algo pese a que no estuviera muy seguro de qué, miró la punta de su varita, como desde hacía unos días, la punta emitía un raro brillo.

-Si esto me sirve para protegerlas, lo usaré… no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase, sea como sea nadie les hará daño, porque me tienen para protegerlas. –Susurró a sí mismo, el elevador pronto se llenó de gente y se descubrió sonriendo; las cosas no estaban tan mal, era su aniversario y cenaría con Katie, reirían y serían como en los últimos dos años de matrimonio, felices; obviamente, luego de ver a Parvati Patil.


	2. Un sueño

_**Disclaimer:**_Lo dicho, todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama está basada en el anime/manga de CLAMP: X/1999, pero no es una copia exacta (y ni al menos parecida).

_**Nota:**_ Posiblemente en este punto el fic les parezca más que otra cosa ABURRIDO, estarán en su derecho de abandonarle sin dar más oportunidad, no obstante, me atrevo a invitarles a seguirlo, no todas las historias comienzan de inmediato a atraparnos y aunque así debería ser, me atrevo a decir que ésta quizá no sea así; si se quedan a mirar, de antemano, mil gracias.

_Perseguía un gato negro por una colina verde y fresca, el cielo era azul y las nubes que aparecían de pronto eran blancas y suaves como el algodón; Hermione sonreía vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, poblado de florecillas, con una diadema en la cabeza y los ojos cándidos y alegres, Luna también estaba feliz, corría de lado a lado luchando contra el viento que la hacía carcajear, como mirando el cielo, vestida de amarillo, con un largo listón en sus cabellos rubios. Me volví para ver el paisaje, el gato estaba sentado en el regazo de Hermione que lo acariciaba lentamente, sonriendo emocionada, Luna dio de saltos para llegar a ella, se tiró al suelo y se puso a mimar al gato; entonces lo vi, eran burbujas, cientos de ellas, perladas, verdes, azules y amarillas, todas viajando hacia mí, me volví para ver si Hermione y Luna las miraban también, pero ellas ya no estaban y cuando me volví hacia las burbujas, noté que no estaba más en aquélla colina, estaba en esa habitación del Ministerio, esa donde había muchos relojes, giratiempos y polluelos que lo bien eran ahora huevos, como luego gallos adultos y enormes._

_ Busqué por todos lados de dónde habían salido las burbujas y seguí el camino que me marcaban, por entre las puertas, la habitación que giraba y pasando al lado de aquél velo, por el que me pareció escuchar las voces de Fred, Bill y Charlie, discutiendo sobre Quidditch, parecían reírse y por un momento se me llenó el cuerpo de ganas de reír con ellos; hubiera querido volverme a hablarles, cruzar el velo, pero las burbujas se perdían, era como si alguien se las llevara para alejarlas de mí. Seguí caminando, entonces noté que estaba descalza, mis dedos sentían el piso helado pero no tenía frío, era sólo como la sensación muy vívida; crucé una puerta más y todo estaba oscuro dentro, una lámpara pequeña, de esas que brillan blanco, iluminaba a dos personas sentadas en una mesa, como jugando a los dados._

_ Yo me acerqué, porque las burbujas que me habían llevado hasta ahí, salían de los cabellos de esas dos personas; las burbujas se habían convertido en esferas casi densas, casi de cristal, de dos colores solamente, unas rojas y las otras azules; las rojas de un tono denso, sanguinolento, purpúreo, las azules, de un matiz oscuro, casi negro, como azabache. Me acerqué lento, sentí entonces que traía puesto el camisón, las trenzas me apretaban en la nuca, las manos me hormigueaban como para tratar de sujetar algo con muchas ganas; cuando pude distinguir a la persona que estaba frente a mí, sentado a la mesa, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me dieron ganas de llorar de alegría._

_ -Harry. –Le dije sonriendo, él alzó los ojos y movió la mano sobre la mesa; bajo sus dedos, dos dados permanecían quietos, en el centro de la mesa había unas cartas, grandes, llamativas; intenté acercarme a él, entonces la persona del otro lado de la mesa, que me daba la espalda, se volvió para mirarme; también era Harry, sonriendo altanero, con la frente impecable, límpida, sin cicatriz. -¿Harry? –Pregunté confundida, el que estaba delante mío se puso de pie, soltando los dados de golpe sobre la mesa, los dados rodaron y cuando al fin se quedaron quietos el otro Harry, que tampoco llevaba gafas, los miró fijamente, pareció contar los puntos y cuando vio que seguía ganando, tomó del centro de la mesa, las dos primeras cartas, que entonces me di cuenta, eran fotografías._

_ Hermione estaba en una de las imágenes y en la otra estaba Ron, me volví a Harry a mi lado y él intento abrazarme; sonreí acercándome para acurrucarme en su pecho, pero cuando me tendió las manos, las noté negras, húmedas, y al aguzar bien mis ojos, me pude dar cuenta de que era sangre la que había en sus manos. Retrocedí asustada, él intentó seguirme, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras el otro, el que permanecía sentado, me miraba sonriendo con maldad. No pude evitar retroceder más, los dos eran casi idénticos y sólo el gesto de sus ojos los hacía diferentes, uno lloraba tristemente, el otro sonreía irónico; me ericé de miedo, no podía contener la necesidad de echarme a correr lejos de ahí, me volví mirando el sitio donde estaba y al hacerlo, percibí el largo pasillo aquél donde las profecías descansaban._

_ Intenté escaparme, correr por entre los estantes, ocultándome de esos dos; uno me asustaba en toda su tristeza y nostalgia, el otro me imponía con su arrogancia y maldad; logré escabullirme sin saber cómo, di vuelta muchas veces, me resbalé otras tantas y empecé a preguntarme si era una pesadilla de verdad o era solamente una realidad espantosa amenazando con tragarme. Estaba acurrucada contra la pared, respirando agitada cuando lo vi, las burbujas venían hacia mí, rebotando en todos lados, en todo lo sólido, pero dejando ondas como si todo a mí alrededor estuviera hecho de agua. Cuando las burbujas llegaron hasta mí, pensé que ellos venían también junto con ellas, pero no fue así, las burbujas habían llegado solas y en poco tiempo, estaba yo rodeada de ellas, rojas y azules; eran tantas y lucían tan bellas que me sentí segura y cómoda, no supe por qué pero tenía la necesidad de tocarlas y cuando me di cuenta, mi mano se extendía hasta una de las azules, al tocarla hubo un brillo impresionante, tanta luz que me cegó, tanta luz que tuve que cubrirme el rostro para que no me quemara, como me temía que estaba pasando._

_Me encontré parada en medio del Callejón Diagon, las ventanas y puertas estaban salidas de sus goznes, todo estaba lleno de polvo, todo estaba gris; empecé a caminar yendo hacia Gringotts, hacia Ollivanders, tratando de reconocerlo todo, pero nada parecía lo de antes, nada era ya lo mismo. Salí del Callejón caminando de regreso, pasé por el Caldero Chorreante, estaba abandonado, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí en mucho tiempo, años tal vez, meses quizá, no podría decirlo; en la calle, en Londres, las cosas estaban igual y por más que caminé y caminé, no encontré una sola persona, decidí que tenía que ir al Ministerio y nada más con pensarlo me encontré en ese lugar, bajé por la caseta telefónica y miré en la enorme sala, donde la fuente me esperaba._

_ Casi me tambaleo, no brotaba más agua de esa fuente, estaba enmohecida y abandonada, estaba opaca y muerta; los grandes vitrales del Ministerio yacían hechos pedazos y el suelo estaba poblado de avioncitos de papel que permanecían sin vida, como si algo hubiera hecho que todo muriera de pronto. Logré entonces enfocar movimiento en los alrededores de la fuente, alguien se movía, caminé hacia allá, ignorando el dolor de los pies que se me estaban hiriendo al pisar la arena densa y los restos de los muros y de los ventanales que estaban por todos lados; eran siete personas sentadas en distintos sitios de la estatua, todos con largas túnicas, el rostro cubierto por las capuchas densas y pesadas. Tuve que acercarme, esperaba poder mirarlos a los ojos, saber quiénes eran, pero cuando me miraron, todos volvieron sus cabezas oscurecidas por las capuchas._

_ Uno de ellos abrió su mano derecha y de su palma brotó una luz, con un sonido estrepitoso y violento, como un terrible golpe de tambor, un relámpago en medio del silencio, tan fuerte que me hizo llevarme las manos a los oídos; otro más, el que estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del elfo, se volvió a mirarme y pude adivinar que sonreía, su mano alzada hacia el cielo, produjo tal ventisca que un trozo entero del techo cayó al suelo cortado, como se desprende un trozo de mantequilla bajo un cuchillo muy caliente; vi cómo otro se movía suave, alejándose seguido de una sombra que parecía ser un animal, pequeño y veloz; el cuarto saltó de la orilla de la fuente y se fue caminando, pensé que era quizá el menos raro pero no, caminaba sobre el aire, como flotando en el vacío; una figura más pareció correr hacia mí, a medio camino estalló como una estrella, las llamas consumían su túnica por completo, pensé que me impactaría que iba a derribarme, pero pasó a través de mí como si yo fuera de aire; los otros dos parecían estar concentrados en sí mismos y conversaban tomados de la mano, uno tenía un raro brillo en todo el cuerpo y el otro parecía emitir la noche lentamente._

_ Me acerqué decidida a hablarles, este sueño estaba volviéndome loca, tenía que saber quiénes eran, qué querían de mí; empecé a caminar hacia ellos decidida, porque esos cuatro seguían en la estatua, entonces vi que del centro de ella brotaba una burbuja, como las de antes, roja y brillante. Yo no quería tocarla así que la ignoré y seguí caminando, la burbuja cayó en el suelo a poca distancia de mis pies; al tocar el piso, este empezó a generar ondas repetidas y profundas, cuando una de ellas llegó a mis pies, sentí que el piso se volvía blando y sin poder hacer nada, el agua roja que había dejado la burbuja me tragó de un solo golpe y sentí que iba a ahogarme._

_La asfixia iba a matarme, sacudí las manos buscando apoyo, pero no lo encontré en ningún sitio, mis ojos estaba empañados, me era imposible saber dónde estaba; luché por salir del agua, que tenía la densa apariencia de… me asqueé, empecé a contener el aire con fuerza, no quería abrir la boca, no quería llenarme del sabor de la sangre; agité los brazos una vez más para intentar salir a la superficie, cuando me empezaron a zumbar los oídos, me dolía el pecho y me pareció imposible que en un sueño de verdad me estuviera ahogando. _

_ Mientras más me hundía, más me horrorizaba el empezar a distinguir figuras entre el agua enrojecida, como criaturas que se ondeaban y parecían reptar entre la corriente densa y sanguinolenta; intenté nadar, intenté escapar sintiendo ya que necesitaba con urgencia el aire, miré arriba, pero no veía ninguna luz, ningún círculo luminoso que me indicara por dónde había caído en ese foso; me di la vuelta en el agua, distinguiendo mis cabellos que se expandían lentamente, ¿y mis trenzas? Pregunté a la nada, con las mejillas infladas y la sensación de que me miraban. Alguien estaba a mi espalda, podía sentir la corriente que se movía debido a su cuerpo, me volví con un giro y alcancé a distinguir unos pies, la seguí con la mirada, era una mujer, largos cabellos le flotaban en torno a la cabeza y una sonrisa orgullosa le adornaba la cara; se acercó a mí con la velocidad de un pez y me tomó por los hombros, si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaba en lo cierto habría asegurado que era Rowena Ravenclaw, pero no tenía la certeza; sin embargo, esa frente tersa, esos cabellos y ese porte no podía ser otro, las pinturas y estatuas me habían hablado de ella, era ella, no otra._

_ Fruncí el ceño y me acalambré cuando sonrió mirándome, entonces me soltó como un pececito juguetón y se alejó nadando, hasta entonces noté que tenía cola de sirena y nadaba mejor que una; sentí unas manos heladas a mi espalda y al volverme, creí que me encontraría con Helga, digo, ya que estaba viendo a fundadores muertos, pero no, frente a mí mirándome a los ojos con una arrogancia y una firmeza extraña, me encontré con Pansy Parkinson, que esbozó una sonrisa y me abrazó por la espalda, enredando sus piernas entorno a las mías; me sacudí tratando de soltarme, cuando otra figura más apareció delante nuestro, Lavender, con los cabellos trenzados se asomó a mi rostro riendo divertida, movió su mano como llamando a alguien y Alicia Spinnet, seguida de Hermione, Luna, Cho y Fleur me miraron y sentí que tenía que escapar. Me sacudí para soltarme de Pansy, pero ella rió soltando azulosas burbujas entre tanto rojo, pegó su cabeza al hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, Hermione se acercó por el otro lado y me abrazó también, mientras Lavender y Cho, luchaban contra mis cabellos, como si estos fueran tentáculos y ellas quisieran trenzarlos. Miré a Luna con miedo, pero ella y Alicia jugaban tomadas de la mano, girando entre la corriente roja y densa de esa sangre espantosa en la que me ahogaba, ahora lo recordaba, me ahogaba. _

_ Sentí que Hermione susurraba a mi oído y al volverme, vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Pansy murmuraba cerca de mi barbilla y sus ojos llovían lágrimas que se perdían como densos cubos de hielo en el agua a nuestro alrededor. Yo tenía que escaparme, tenía que huir, miré al cielo y nada me decía que pudiera haber superficie, sentí que me secaba lentamente; no pude contenerme más, abrí la boca dejando escapar todo el aire que había retenido dentro de mí y lo siguiente fue caer, no estaban ya las manos de Hermione ni las de Pansy, el agua había dejado paso al vacío y yo caía como una moneda desde un edificio alto, sin parar, sin esperanzas de salvarme del impacto; miré abajo, todo era verde, con pequeños puntos en negro, un negro casi metálico, casi pedregoso; grité, grité mucho con la esperanza de que alguien me escuchara y justo cuando iba a impactar contra la masa verde que esperaba abajo, noté que mi velocidad disminuía y me encontraba atravesando un montón de plantas y malezas que casi cubrían uno de los sitios más importantes de mi vida: Hogwarts._

_Estiré mis manos y pude sujetarme de lo que creí era una enredadera, una liana, una planta que se enredaba por todos los árboles con fuerza; me sostuve con toda la que pude y desde ella, meciéndome malamente, pude saltar hasta una cornisa tan amplia para recibir mi cuerpo; descalza como estaba, anduve siguiendo la dirección de los rayos del sol que atravesaban la fastuosidad de esa enigmática selva, casi tan mágica como lo que yo sabía que pasaba dentro de mi ex Colegio. Fui reconociendo los lugares y supe que caminaba hacia la Torre de Astronomía, apresuré el paso cuando creí ver movimiento en ella, entré por una ventana rota y desprotegida y pude ver el abandono del Colegio, parecía que fuera yo la primera en estar en aquél lugar en mucho tiempo; aceleré el paso hasta que llegué a la Torre, subí con toda la energía que el susto y todo lo pasado me habían dejado, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que había personas ahí arriba, al llegar y verlos de frente, la desesperación me invadió._

_ Eran siete, cubiertos por largas túnicas como los anteriores, de igual forma, demasiado parecidos, como reflejos en un espejo, pero no eran los mismos; podía sentir un aura distinta, tenían otras intenciones, todos sonreían con cierta maldad, con cierta arrogancia, no pude acercarme mucho, me detuve en seco al pie de la escalera mirándolos; uno se volvió a verme, parecía llorar porque sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un brillo húmedo, pero sonreía, pensé que con maldad, aunque no podría explicarlo; otro más sostenía a un tercero en brazos, lo miraba a los ojos con una paz absoluta, mientras el que descansaba sobre él parecía dormido, con un brazo meciéndose rozando el piso cubierto de musgo y de raíces, parecían estar diciéndose poesía en un silencio espeluznante, como arrullar a un niño que ha muerto en brazos de su padre; el cuarto, una mujer por sus manos delicadas y blancas, miraba hacia el exterior buscando algo en el horizonte, dibujando círculos en el cielo azul donde ni una sola nube interrumpía su mirada; el quinto estaba dándome la espalda, inclinada la cabeza acariciando un gato negro, el mismo que Hermione había tenido en su regazo, me miró sin que pudiera yo distinguirle el rostro, sonreía arrugando la nariz con ironía._

_ Pareció querer ir hacia mí, pero el gato dio un salto y salió huyendo por una ventana, él lo siguió arrojándose al vacío y yo ahogué un grito al ver su túnica desaparecer en una caída sin control; una risa de hombre me hizo volverme a los otros, el que reía estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando a otro, que jugaba con una esfera de cristal entre sus manos, buscando algo entre las nubes que adentro le saludaban; alcancé a distinguir un brillo rojo en el interior, mi rostro lloroso y manchado de sangre gritaba dentro de dicho aparato de adivinación. Temblé entera y quise correr, me di la media vuelta y bajé lo más rápido que pude, temiendo que me siguieran, temiendo que intentaran retenerme; los pasos a mi espalda no me engañaban, me perseguían y querían atraparme, el sonido de las túnicas y de las risas eran el aviso de que estaba siendo cazada como un animal; bajé lo más rápido que pude, resbalando entre la hierba que crecía entre los espacios de las piedras del piso, en un descanso de la escalera tropecé y caí rodando el resto del caracol, hasta que di con una puerta que pudo detener mi caída. _

_Los pasos estaban detrás de mí, no pude volverme a mirar, tenía que huir, me levanté trastabillando y cuando llegué a las escaleras, esas preciosas escaleras en constante movimiento, desorbité los ojos y sentí que el corazón se me hacía un nudo; todo estaba atestado de árboles y una bandada de pájaros azules brotaron desde el piso, alzando el vuelo hacia arriba, donde el techo se había desmoronado empujado por los árboles y las plantas que crecían rumbo al firmamento; escuché pasos a la izquierda y al volver la mirada vi salir de una de las escaleras a dos encapuchados, uno de ellos con la túnica oscura y el otro con la túnica clara y comprendí, que era uno de los que había visto en la Torre, enfrentándose contra uno de los que había visto en el Ministerio, frente a frente seguían pareciendo una sola figura ante un espejo, y sin embargo fui capaz de diferenciarlos bien. Los miré asombrada mientras luchaban saltando de escalera en escalera, mientras éstas, estáticas cada una a medio camino hacia su destino, parecían sostenerlos como a ángeles triunfantes y vengadores; los vi sacar las varitas, arrojarse hechizos tan potentes que iluminaban todo, ahuyentando a las aves y animales que invadían el Colegio, había esferas de luz tan grandes que derribaban los muros y rayos tan potentes que desintegraban la roca._

_Y entonces pasó, uno de ellos, no sé cuál, estiró la mano hasta el otro y le jaló la túnica, desgarrándola hasta que me fue posible mirarlo, el otro hizo lo mismo con su contrincante y los dos se encontraron frente a frente, mirándose, retándose; había tal odio en sus ojos que no pude menos que llevarme las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, no podían ser ellos, no podían estar peleando exactamente entre ellos._

_-¡No!... ¡Basta, no peleen más, basta! –Grité, mirándolos sobre mi cabeza, no se volvieron pero empezaron a herirse, empezaron a lastimarse y yo no lo soporté más, no podía ver que ellos, precisamente ellos se hicieran daño; cerré los ojos ansiando despertar, cuando alguien me tomó por la espalda y al abrir los ojos me encontré mirando al vacío. -¡Merlín! –Intenté sujetarme de su mano, de su brazo, pero me orilló, me dejó en el vacío pendiendo apenas de su brazo y supe que estábamos en un edificio muy alto, me sacudí y me volví a mirarlo, era Harry, sin cicatriz, sin gafas, sonriente; no pude contener mi miedo y mi desesperación, le clavé las uñas porque me temía que me soltara, sabía que iba a hacerlo, su sonrisa lo decía, algo en sus ojos me lo anunciaba… _

_No me equivoqué._

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol entraba por las ventanas de la cocina y Harry James Potter cortaba una manzana, sobre un plato con decorado de _No me olvides_ azules y brillantes; usaba sólo los calzoncillos y una vieja playera gris con la inscripción del Mundial de Quidditch, aquél al que había asistido por primera vez en su vida; se ajustó las gafas y en cuanto terminó, puso los trozos de manzana en dos recipientes y los bañó con yogurt de fresa. Sonriente tomó dos cucharas y con los dos tazones subió las escaleras, ignorando el desorden del sillón, donde una chica rubia y afilada dormía envuelta en una manta verde agua, con un curioso gorrito de borlas fosforescentes; miró sin querer a la puerta frente a la suya y al verla cerrada, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella estaría dentro, durmiendo con él o si aún no llegaría, si todavía estaría de misión buscando por todos lados.

Ignoró sus pensamientos negativos, quiso imaginar que estaba ahí adentro durmiendo y que sólo la felicidad existía en esa casa; abrió la puerta y entró esperando no despertarla aún, darle al menos los siguientes cinco minutos, pero nada más entrar se quedó de un palmo al verla mirando por la ventana luminosa, tanto, que sus ojos la distinguían como una mujer con la cabeza ardiendo, increíblemente bella y sublime; sonrió emocionado y puso los tazones sobre el estante junto a la puerta e intentó llamarla, pero se había vuelto antes con los ojos anegados en llanto y el labio inferior temblándole peor que una gelatina.

-Ginny, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó inquieto caminando hacia ella, que no pudo evitar correr hasta hundir su cara en su pecho, la aferró con fuerza espantado.

-Tengo miedo, Harry. –Murmuró a su oído temblando entera, con el ceño fruncido la abrazó todavía más fuerte, alzándola del suelo para llevarla hasta la cama.

-Ginny tranquila, todo está bien… estás conmigo, ¿recuerdas? –Preguntó sonriéndole para calmarla, sentándola sobre la cama, ella empezó a sollozar sin dejar de temblar una sola vez.

-Es que… algo malo está entre nosotros, algo malo está aquí… -Ginny lo alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos cafés temblaban igual que una hoja sacudida por un viento fuerte. -… es algo que va a pasar pronto.

-Ginny confía en mí, estamos a salvo, no dejaría que nada te pasara. –Exclamó sonriendo, ella asintió débilmente como si no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, pero luego negó firme y lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros.

-¡Es que eres tú el que está en peligro! –Gritó alterada, Harry frunció el ceño y dejó que lo abrazara otra vez, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ron, amodorrado y despeinado en una simple camiseta y un pantaloncillo, entro dando de gritos con la varita en riste.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí? –Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, estaba descalzo y por poco se va de boca al tropezarse con la alfombra, Ginny y Harry al verlo no pudieron evitar reír. –Ah, no pasa nada… no griten, la gente intenta dormir, Luna está en el sillón… -dijo en medio de un bostezo, rascándose la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de regreso a su cuarto, entonces vio los tazones sobre el estante, tomó uno y lo miró. -… mmm, yogurt y manzana… -se llevó una cuchara a la boca y salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad. -… sigan, sigan, no interrumpo. –Volvió a bostezar con la boca llena, Harry se volvió a Ginny y le sonrió señalando a la puerta con la frente.

-Lo vez, todo va a estar bien. –Aseguró y Ginny, menos estresada por el sueño, se acurrucó en sus brazos y se volvieron a acostar, había que intentar descansar un poco.

Aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo, le dijeron que lo vieron por esos rumbos, por esos bosques, la esperanza todavía era la que la movía; llevaba el hombro dislocado por la última pelea con él, llevaba la herida de la ceja ya seca por la falta de atención, hacía dos horas que había amanecido y seguro Ron la esperaba medio dormido, medio enojado, medio celoso. No se iba a detener ahora, porque tenía que encontrarlo, debía encontrar a ese asesino que se había venido burlando de ella en los últimos meses, por eso seguía caminando, por eso seguía cualquier pista que le dieran.

Hombre alto, rubio de grandes entradas, túnica negra impecable, sonrisa arrogante, tono irónico y ojos grises; esa era la descripción que daba a cada mago con que se encontraba, a cada persona con quien se topaba, pero nadie podía decir con certeza hacia dónde se había ido, sólo eran suposiciones, _Creo que iba al sur…, Creo que dio vuelta en esa esquina…, Lo vi perderse en ese bosque.._. Y caminaba buscando, caminaba con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, de que fuera tan herido como ella aunque era más que obvio que no. Topó entonces con un acantilado, profundo, enorme, estaba tan cansada que el tamaño del lugar debió duplicarse bajo sus ojos agotados; respiró profundo y se volvió al bosque a su espalda.

-¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó a la oscuridad que aún reinaba en ese sitio, helado e inhóspito, se recargó en un árbol y miró al cielo, no podía seguir así, no ese día, no ahora; suspiró y sujetó con fuerza su varita, se desapareció camino a casa, camino a su cama con Ron.

Sobre la rama débil de un abeto, Draco Malfoy sonreía complacido, mirando el vacío en el que Hermione Granger ya no estaba.

-Hacia donde te lleva tu obsesión. –Contestó a una pregunta muerta entre los árboles, saltó de la rama y siguió su camino de regreso al pueblo, necesitaba dormir.

_¿Cuánto hace ya que despiertas sola, Fleur? _Se preguntaba a sí misma mirando el techo, las sábanas limpias, la cama revuelta y el sol que entraba por la ventana; había un sonido que no la dejaba dormir a veces, una respiración acompasada y triste como un suave murmullo en una noche romántica. Era Bill que se recostaba a su espalda, en el hueco que había dejado casi intencionalmente y que ella se negaba a rellenar; a veces le parecía sentir esas manos fuertes que subían por su espalda hasta su hombro, donde se detenían a jugar con un mechón de cabello, con un poco de tela, con un trozo de piel; entonces sonríe entre sueños y cree que realmente es, pero al volverse a mirarlo, se ha ido, el cuerpo, la respiración y la mano y sólo queda ausencia.

Esa mañana, Fleur Weasley salió de la cama preguntándose encarecidamente lo mismo: _¿Cuánto hace ya que despiertas sola, Fleur?_ Ojalá pudiera contestar que incluso desde antes que él se marchara, pero sería mentir; la soledad nunca le ha calado tanto como desde la muerte de Bill, por eso salió de casa sin siquiera limpiar o tender la cama, se desapareció en el jardín, ante la tumba del último elfo libre y apareció ante las puertas del granero de su suegra.

Las gallinas hicieron escándalo al verla y los gnomos le ignoraron al pasar; le dolía tanto pensar en lo que iba a ver cuando cruzara la puerta, que se le detuvo el aire en los pulmones sin dejarle respirar; pero es masoquista y en ese preciso momento daría cualquier cosa por ver una cabellera roja, abrió la puerta, sonrió cuando le recibieron y se preparó para vivir su acostumbrado infierno.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, Oliver. –Admitió cuando se hubo sentado y él, con su cuaderno en la mano le sonrió amable sentándose ante ella, se habían reunido en un viejo café destartalado en un barrio muggle conocido, todo para tener una entrevista más cómoda y en familia. –Parece que fue ayer cuando jugábamos juntos.

-En realidad yo preferiría pensar que fue ayer… éramos el mejor equipo del Colegio, el mejor de la historia de Gryffindor. –Exclamó con aquél orgullo de los años de estudiante y ella no pudo menos que aceptar que seguía siendo el mismo obsesivo del triunfo y del juego.

-Sí, eso es muy cierto, los mejores Cazadores, Guardián, Golpeadores y Buscador de la historia de nuestra casa… los mejores. –Un halo de tristeza la envolvió y Oliver no pudo menos que contrariarse y sentirse fuera de lugar. –Pero no has venido aquí a hablar del pasado, estamos aquí para hablar del futuro y del presente, ¿cierto?

-Algo así. –Murmuró riendo a medias, Alicia Spinnet no parecía ser la compañera de Colegio que recordaba, había en sus ojos un aura de tristeza que lo enternecía y lo hacía sentir incómodo; tal vez todos esos rumores que de que Alicia se culpaba de la muerte de su último entrenador, de que había despreciado un buen puesto en el Ministerio y de que no tenía pareja a la vista, eran ciertos; Oliver Wood no sabía a ciencia cierta qué le había pasado a esa chica pero fuera lo que fuera, la habían vuelto más humana, más fuerte, más autosuficiente y al mismo tiempo, tan frágil como una pompa de jabón. –Dime, ¿piensas que este año el Puddlemere United, logre el campeonato de la Liga? –Preguntó para quitarse todas las ideas anteriores de la cabeza, Alicia bebió un poco de su café antes de contestar.

-Tenemos un muy buen equipo y nuestro mayor rival son las Arpías de Holyhead, con quienes jugaremos el próximo fin de semana… si las vencemos, tendremos el campeonato asegurado. –Alicia sonrió segura de lo que decía.

-Ginny Weasley está en el equipo, Alicia. –Comentó sutil Oliver, iluminándosele la cara, Alicia soltó una carcajada; el cuaderno de Oliver estaba sobre la mesa, donde apuntaba de vez en cuando una u otra idea, la risa la subrayó doble.

-Angelina Weasley en los Chudley Cannons y les ganamos, creo que no puedes confiarte a un solo jugador, Oliver y lo sabes. –Alzó una ceja con un dejo de arrogancia, aunque Oliver no pareció turbarse.

-Entonces, ¿el campeonato se vestirá este año de azul y dorado, Alicia? –Interpeló sonriendo seductor, ella se alteró un instante pero volvió en sí antes de decir.

-Por supuesto, no puedo firmarlo frente a testigos, pero sé que ganaremos. –Aseguró confiada, luego miró afuera, Katie saludaba alegremente para que Oliver la mirara, rápido lo hizo mirar con una seña. –Parece ser que vienen a cazarte. –Comentó sonriéndole a Katie que la saludó emocionada y no pudo evitar entrar a saludar.

-Casado ya estoy. –Admitió Oliver y se puso de pie para recibir a su esposa que saludó primero a Alicia con un abrazo, chocando suavemente con ella su barriga de nueve meses de embarazo.

-¡Luces hermosa, Katie! –Exclamó besándole la mejilla, mientras la mencionada reía y se volvía para saludar a su esposo. –Espero que luego de semejante evento, vuelvas al Quidditch.

-Todavía no lo sé Alicia, quisiera pasar más tiempo al lado del bebé. –Katie se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirar a Oliver que no decía nada.

-Pero Angelina te necesita, los Chudley te requieren, son la pareja estrella. –Le sorprendía un poco que dejara de lado así como así, lo que antes había sido su pasión.

-Es probable que lo reconsidere, aunque al que deberías convencer es a Oliver, Puddlemere lo necesita y el uniforme se empolva en el armario. –Aseguró Katie mirando a su marido que sonrió de lado, emocionado por la mención.

-Cierto, aún estás a tiempo para volver y jugar los últimos partidos del Campeonato, Oliver. –Repuso Alicia bebiendo de su café.

-Luego de que nazca el bebé, hablaremos, luego hablaremos… ahora no quiero que una bludger me vaya a dejar sin la posibilidad de conocer a esa belleza. –Tomó la mano de Katie por sobre la mesa y Alicia asintió sonriendo; algo dentro de ella se removía, quizá celos o envidia, pero ya luego lo averiguaría.

Revisaba la página treinta y siete del libro para estar seguro y lo estaba, así que volvió a la clase lentamente, era demasiado pesado aquello de prepararse para ser herbólogo, pero lo amaba, no podía verse a sí mismo haciendo otra cosa y pese a todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico actual aún tenía la esperanza de un día ser profesor; por eso se concentró en mezclar la tierra con la cantidad adecuada de estiércol, luego se levantó y fue a lavarse las manos; cuando la profesora comprobó que su trabajo había sido excelente, sonrió tranquilo y salió del invernadero para irse a dormir, al fin a dormir. Eso de estar toda la noche cuidando la luparia era de lo más divertido, pero también de lo más agotador, nada más cruzar la puerta lo primero en llamar su atención fue Luna durmiendo en el sillón; pasó a su lado y la arropó con la manta que había tirado al piso, le quitó el gorrito de borlas fosforescentes, le quitó el cabello del rostro y le besó la frente, realmente quería a esa chica.

La tomó en brazos con fuerza, subió la escalera con ella encima y se asomó al cuarto de Harry, donde la puerta estaba abierta, pudo verlo acariciando la cabeza de Ginny como arrullándola, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para avisar que había llegado, el moreno asintió y sonrió; salió al pasillo y se topó con Hermione que salía del baño, con el brazo vendado y una mariposa de tela adhesiva en una herida sobre la ceja, con una mirada le preguntó si estaba bien y al verla asentir, se dio la media vuelta y entró a su habitación, ella entró a ver a Ron. En su cuarto miró entre la penumbra un momento, ahí dos camas individuales esperaban, tendidas y solas, dificultosamente jaló las mantas de una y metió a Luna con cuidado, ella se giró para acurrucarse lejos de sus brazos; se sentó a la orilla de la otra cama y procedió a quitarse los zapatos.

-Llegas muy temprano. –Murmuró Luna con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda.

-Tenía que velar unas plantas. –Refirió sonriendo, se quitó los pantalones y se metió la pijama con rapidez por si se volvía a verlo.

-Gordito, no te voy a mirar… buenos días. –Luna se removió y se acomodó boca abajo, él se sonrojó con bochorno; ¿por qué ella quería dormir ahí con él?, no lo sabía, pero así lo había pedido cuando se mudaron todos juntos. Ojalá un día se lo dijera, por ahora le complacía verla dormir, sentirla cerca, era como ser acompañado por un ángel, la hermanita pequeña que nunca tendría. Quizá era sensible o tonto, pero más no podía hacer.


	3. Desencuentros

_**Disclaimer: Lo dicho, personajes todos le pertenecen a JK Rowling, idea base de CLAMP; en ningún momento este escrito ha sido realizado con algún fin de lucro, como siempre, sólo intentamos darle vuelo a la imaginación y divertir un poquito a quien se deje ^^**_

_**Nota: Repito, posiblemente este fic les esté resultando como un nudo, posiblemente les parezca incluso un tanto desfasado o perdido, podrían incluso hasta creer que no tiene mucho sentido y que yo misma no sé a dónde voy; bueno, no diré que sé perfectamente mi trayecto, pero sí diré que no se preocupen, porque vamos bien encaminados. Dudas sobre los personajes o cualquier inquietud, deje su review, eso sí, no esperen que les diga demasiado, siempre he creído que es necesario sembrar cuanta duda se pueda.**_

_**De antemano a quienes se queden a leer, mil gracias.**_

_**Oh sí, este es un poco más corto, quizá eso ayude un poco a que se vuelva más fluído.**_

_**Capítulo II: Desencuentros**_

Tenía en los labios un cigarrillo casi terminado, en la mano una copa oscura y densa, en la cara la apariencia de un dormido, pero estaba despierto, escuchando, atento; esa tarde, tenía que estar lo más puntual posible en la oficina de su agente, las cosas no andaban bien con su carrera y aunque tenía suficiente fortuna para retirarse y ser feliz viviendo holgadamente, no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le venía a la mente el rostro de Alexa, marcado por el miedo y la desesperación, casi sentía todavía en su costado aquella mano delgada clavándole las uñas, como una especie de pinza aferrándose a la vida; la sepultó en el cementerio donde estaba toda su familia, ella no tenía familiares, no tenía novio, en realidad no tenía a nadie.

Bebió otra vez y sintió que la garganta se le destrozaba, pero no le dio importancia y se hundió en aquella sensación divina del alcohol llenándolo todo; ¿Era amor lo que le producía dolor cada vez que pensaba en Alexa?, no, no lo era, definitivamente no lo era, pero se sentía solo, muy solo. Dejó la copa con torpeza sobre la mesa a su lado, puso la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero y levantándose con pesadez de ebrio, fue directo al perchero, se echó encima la túnica de viaje y salió de su apartamento con destino al Callejón Diagón, donde nadie más iba, donde nadie más quería frecuentar; el mundo se estaba volviendo loco: más de treinta muertos en esa explosión que le había quitado a Alexa, diez mil muertos en el último temblor que había azotado la Ciudad de México, un volcán en América del sur mataba magos y muggles por igual y una estampida de gente en Medio Oriente había dejado muertos, lisiados y montones de huérfanos.

-El mundo es una mierda. –Masculló al ver la última nota de su agente, hecha bola en el bolsillo de su túnica, mientras salía de las escaleras: "Tú última biografía no vendió más que 2,000 ejemplares, estás en decadencia".

Sonrió irónico y arrojó el papel a la calle, algo de contaminación más sólo acentuaría la ironía de seguir viviendo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó mirando el tazón de yogurt, sin alzar siquiera los ojos para verla al entrar, podía distinguir a la perfección, sin necesidad de clavarle los ojos azules, que traía vendado un brazo y que estaba herida del rostro; ella no dijo nada, taciturna y exhausta se metió a la cama a su lado y le dio la espalda, él alzó la cara al techo rumiando la manzana y pensando en que el silencio decía más de lo que quería saber.

-Tuve que ir a cumplir una misión. –Contestó tras un largo rato de silencio en que pensó había empezado a quedarse dormida, él respiró profundo y poniendo el tazón sobre el buró, se metió más en la cama y se pegó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza, metiéndola en el hueco de su pecho; se quedó rígida, no sabía qué tanto quería sentirlo cerca esa noche, no si venía llena de desencanto por no poder atraparlo.

-Deja de perseguirlo. –Pidió en voz baja y ella, se dio la vuelta para esconder la cara en la oscuridad del abrazo que Ron le ofrecía.

-No puedo. –Aceptó a punto de ponerse a llorar, Ron cerró los ojos con impotencia y la abrazó más fuerte, tanto que le lastimaba el brazo recién acomodado, tanto que parecía que quería meterla dentro de su cuerpo, para que no volviera a irse, siguiendo a ese sujeto.

Estaba recostada sobre el diván, mirando por la ventana, un árbol frondoso y grande le saludaba obstruyendo la visión de lo que había más allá de la calle; se dio la vuelta para ver a sus espaldas, él seguía en la misma posición leyendo papeles del trabajo, documentos importantes, siempre con el ceño fruncido, siempre callado; frunció el ceño pensando si es que era un hombre malo por no sonreír nunca o simplemente era un hombre retraído, sonrió divertida con esa idea, era ilógico que él fuera retraído, se acomodó en el diván y lo miró penetrante como para hacer que la notara, cuando pasó, las miradas de ambos se mezclaron igual que las aguas que convergen en el mismo cauce. Él tenía la seriedad entre ceja y ceja, ella parecía presta a carcajear, le hizo un guiño pero él ni siquiera se alteró, sorprendida por eso se puso de pie con toda la desnudez que la envolvía y con su largo cabello castaño y quebrado, se desplazó hasta el escritorio, echando sobre la superficie brillante de madera su pecho joven y fresco.

-¿Estás incómoda? –Volvió la mirada a los papeles, sonriendo a medias con la idea de una mujer desnuda sobre su escritorio, sueño húmedo de muchos, paz de él.

-No, en realidad me siento bastante bien en tu casa… sólo me preguntaba, ¿por qué estás tan serio? –Inquirió poniéndose en cuclillas y mirándolo por sobre el escritorio que casi la ocultaba del todo.

-¿Serio?, bueno, estoy trabajando. –Contestó sorprendido por la duda, creía que era bastante obvio.

-Trabajando… dime, ¿por qué no te intereso? –Quiso saber con una sonrisa de maldad en los labios, él dejó lo que hacía y echó medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio, hasta que sus frentes quedaron a pocos centímetros de tocarse, sonrió irónico.

-¿Quién dice eso? –Ella sonrió de lado, con esos ojos cafés que guardaban tanta ira y tanta rabia.

-Lo dice el hecho de que me dejas hacer esto en tu casa… -bajó la mirada como para poner en evidencia su desnudez, él le miró como si no la comprendiera, ella tuvo que agregar. -… no somos nada, en dos meses no me has tocado una sola vez y seguimos viviendo juntos… ¿sabes lo que se rumora de los dos? –Se arrodilló, había empezado a cansarse, él suspiró y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que piensen?, ¿no eres tú la asesina sin corazón? –Preguntó echando la cabeza a un lado, como un niño confuso.

-¿Por qué me contestas a todo con una pregunta? –Repuso sonriendo, casi a punto de soltar la carcajada, él arrugó los labios y le miró intensamente.

-¿Importa? –Susurró, ella soltó la carcajada fresca, suave, tan deliciosa para él como el viento de una noche de otoño; ella le besó la punta de la nariz y se puso de pie, le dio la espalda, tomó del diván su juego de tarot, luego se perdió camino a su habitación, quería ponerse algo de ropa.

Seda, algodón egipcio, lana peruana, tejidos sintéticos americanos, todo para que el atuendo fuera de lo más exclusivo, de lo más elegante, de lo más fino; mientras se medía la segunda blusa, vigésimo tercera prenda de la tarde, Pansy Parkinson pensaba en lo incómodo de estar ahí, sola en el sitio de Malkin porque nadie estaba para acompañarla. Sonreía delante del espejo, bajando la mirada con uno u otro sombrero, presumiendo la sonrisa amplia y poco discreta, dejando muy en claro que el mismo valor del dinero en su cartera, era el valor de su sonrisa ante la cajera; irónico, habrían dicho muchos, verla tristeando por la vida teniendo tanto, por eso sonreía, para no darles el gusto.

Pagó las dieciséis prendas que compró, tomó el montón de bolsas y salió a la calle estrenando un sombrero, mientras caminaba bajo el sol del medio día le dio por recordar a Draco, ¿dónde estaría?, le hacía falta verlo, tenerlo cerca; siguió su camino ignorando a las Patil que caminaban cerca, conversando entre ellas, presurosas porque iban ya tarde a sus empleos en el Ministerio, vio a Seamus Finnigan en una esquina conversando con Hanna Abbot y también pudo ver a algunos otros con los que no tenía contacto, por ser demasiado para ellos. Aceleró el paso al llegar a la entrada del Callejón y al cruzar rápidamente el Caldero Chorreante, un chico mensajero que la esperaba junto a la puerta le tendió un sobre sin decir nada y quedó esperando propina.

Maleducada y altanera le arrojó una moneda, luego abrió el sobre y nada más ver la nota, miró al chico como para enterarse de la autenticidad de la nota; el chiquillo se había ido indignado por la poca propina que puede dar un rico y ella subió las escaleras camino a una habitación, numerada con el cinco; ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, sólo abrió de un golpe y al entrar y verlo ahí, la sonrisa de ironía y de rabia se amplió hasta volverse una sonrisa de complacencia y de maldad. Él alzó una ceja casi con desprecio y ella sintió que le temblaron las piernas presa de la seducción que tenía siempre esa mueca en su cuerpo, se quitó el sombrero con una mano y lo arrojó a un rincón, él amplió una sonrisa de deseo y ella alzó una ceja con reticencia.

-Pensaba en ti. –Murmuró cuando él corrió hasta ella y la alzó en vilo en un abrazo tan promiscuo que no pudo siquiera negarse.

-La misma razón por la que te he escrito. –Contestó el rubio riendo sarcástico, ella dejó caer las bolsas para poder tomarle por la nuca y el cuello, se besaron con la sed de náufragos, se abrazaron con el hambre de pordioseros y cuando no había más prenda que la piel entre ellos, las sonrisas eran tan arrogantes y seguras de sí mismas que el amor no se atrevió a llamar a la puerta y se siguió de largo, por un pasillo oscuro y solitario.

_-¿Me querrás siempre?_

_ -Siempre, siempre._

_ -¿Aunque estemos muertos, aunque no haya nada a nuestro alrededor?_

_ -Así dejárrramos de existirrr, siempre, por sobre todas las cosas._

_ -Eres muy bueno, Viktor, eres tan bueno que tengo miedo de no merecerte._

_ -Tonta, nadie merrrrece a nadie, todos nos merrrrecemos todo… quizá yo no te merrrrezco pero no me imporrrta, nada me imporrrta…_

_ -Júrame que no vas a dejarme._

_ -Jajajajaja… ¡Errres tan niña!_

_ -Júralo, Viktor, por favor, júralo._

_ -¿Un jurrramento nos harrrá más felices?_

_ -No, un juramento nos atará para siempre._

_ -Entonces jurrro, jurrro que no voy a dejarrrte y que siempre estarrré contigo._

_ -Gracias, gracias…_

-Tiene una reacción. –La enfermera llamó al sanador, que de inmediato se inclinó sobre la cama, de los ojos de Chang emanaba una lágrima brillante y traviesa.

-Confirma mi idea de que está consciente dentro de sí misma, quiere decir que, como me temía, su sueño es decisión propia… nada se puede hacer contra eso, déjela dormir… -le dio la espalda a la cama y la enfermera, tras acomodarle la almohada casi con afecto, le siguió. -… que duerma si quiere… sólo me da pena que pierda así su vida, que se deje morir de esa forma. –Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad, Cho continuó llorando, sola.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde, por favor cierren bien las ventanas. –Ginny tomó de la silla su túnica y fue directo a la chimenea, Harry comía mirando El Profeta, mientras Hermione lavaba los últimos platos y Luna acosaba a Ron para quitarle una cana.

-Vamos Ron, es de buena suerte, te la atas en el dedo índice y tendrás un año lleno de emociones. –Sentenció saltándole encima sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo dio un grito y fue dar contra la nevera, donde Neville intentaba guardar una jarra de limonada.

-¡Cuidado! –Neville trastabilló y Hermione desde el fregador, con un movimiento de varita, detuvo la caída de los tres.

-No te preocupes, cerraremos todo. –Aseguró Harry tendiéndole la mano a Ron y sujetando con la otra la jarra, que puso dentro de la nevera con una sonrisa, los otros tres seguían hechos un nudo; Neville, que miraba a Hermione con suplica, esperaba que los soltara del encantamiento, pero como no lo hizo, luchó por apoyarse bien en una silla, Hermione reía al ver cómo Luna luchaba por alcanzarle la cabeza a Ron que se retorcía como un avestruz.

-¡Basta Luna, no quiero suerte y si la quitas me va a doler! –Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza soltando a Harry, en un vano intento por cubrirse el cabello, Ginny soltó una carcajada cuando Neville furioso, estiró el brazo hasta la cabeza del pelirrojo y arrancó la cana de un tajo. -¡Auch, Longbottom!

-Listo, ten Luna y has favor de estarte ya quieta. –Hermione dejó de usar el hechizo y Luna y Ron que no estaban sostenidos, cayeron al suelo con estrepito; Neville se acomodó la túnica y tomó su maletín de la mesa. –Pasen linda tarde.

-Buena tarde, Neville. –Dijeron Hermione y Ginny a coro, una lavando todavía la otra saliendo por la chimenea, Ron peleaba con Luna tirados en el suelo, porque ahora ella quería hacerle el nudo en el dedo, Harry bebía café recargado en la mesa mirándolos, ¿podrían ser más felices?

-Listo, entregué la carpeta… me encontré con Ginny en la puerta, vino a buscar a su padre y nos invitó al partido del sábado, es buena idea ir, ¿te parece? –Padma bajó las escaleras ruidosamente, mientras Parvati, concentrada como estaba en buscar el número de una caja en una larga lista, apenas asintió sin siquiera mirarla. -¿Qué haces?

-Encontré esa caja en el estante del fondo, pero estoy viendo si tenemos autorización para abrirla y organizarla. –Parvati se tocó la nariz pensativa y Padma se sentó frente a ella mirando la caja, el número estaba puesto a mano y el último dígito no estaba del todo claro.

-¿Cuál es el último número? –Tomó la caja jalándola hasta ella para ver mejor, con los dedos talló la etiqueta, pero la mancha era de humedad.

-Tengo la impresión de que es un seis, pero también podría ser un ocho. –Confesó Parvati alzando la cara para verla a los ojos, Padma frunció el ceño incomoda.

-¿Y si te digo que a mí me parece más un nueve? –Dijo y se mordió el labio al ver cómo su hermana desorbitaba los ojos y se echaba contra el respaldo de su silla.

-¡Diablos! –Exclamó contrariada.

-Busquemos en la lista el número que tenga todos los primeros dígitos y si por casualidad el último en aparecer es un seis, un ocho o un nueve, pues sabremos que es esta. –Propuso Padma para calmar la desesperación de su hermana, que le miró algo confundida, pero asintió resignada.

-Está bien, ten la parte final del listado. –Parvati le tendió cinco páginas de pergamino viejo y empolvado y se pusieron a buscar; hacía dos años que las dos habían sido contratadas en el Ministerio, su trabajo inicial había sido el de mensajeras, corrían de lado a lado por todo el Ministerio llevando los papeles y objetos que un avioncito de papel o una lechuza no hubiera podido entregar; así fueron ascendiendo puestos y pronto Padma se colocó en uno bueno en la oficina de Comunicaciones muggles, a donde no le fue difícil jalar a Parvati, que por entonces ostentaba el puesto de secretaria titular de la Oficina de Archivos.

Cuando empezaron las desgracias en el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle se desquició con desastres naturales y guerras sin sentido, la gente del Ministerio fue reduciéndose y poco a poco, secretaría tras departamento fueron desapareciendo, como si nunca hubieran existido; su oficina cayó de inmediato, a ningún mago le interesaba la comunicación con los muggles ahora que se tenían suficientes problemas dentro del mundo mágico; desesperadas por tener trabajo, las hermanas Patil buscaron y tocaron puertas como pordioseras, hasta que viejos amigos del trabajo de mensajeras las recomendaron para un trabajo riesgoso, mal pagado, pero fijo: Archivistas de las Oficinas del Departamento de Misterios.

En un inicio Padma había sido muy franca con su hermana, el puesto le daba miedo, carpeta tras carpeta las dos se enteraban más y más de cosas que debieran haberse dejado en el archivo muerto, pero Parvati la convenció recordándole la renta, la comida, sus padres y sus gastos; resignada, Padma se adaptó al trabajo aun antes de lo que lo hizo Parvati y poco a poco, sus mentes se llenaron de conocimientos a los que nadie tenía alcance, secretos familiares muy bien guardados, profecías e intrigas tan bien marcadas, que se sintieron portadoras de desgracias.

-¡Lo encontré! –Exclamó Parvati mostrándole a Padma el registro, terminaba en un ocho perfectamente bien redondeado, sonrieron emocionadas y entonces Padma se puso de pie y abrió la caja, al hacerlo una nube de polvo denso y picante las envolvió, tosieron como si estuvieran asmáticas; tras un rato pudieron mirar dentro y notaron que no había nada de llamar la atención. –Son sólo papeles.

-Por el polvo, creí que habría dentro un cadáver. –Bromeó Padma sonriéndole a su hermana que metió las manos para remover el primer grupo de carpetas.

-¡Cállate!, no me imagino el susto que me daría encontrar algo así. –Padma se echó a reír y Parvati revisó las primeas hojas con lentitud, mientras su hermana sacaba algunos rollos de pergamino. –Mira.

-¿Qué es? –Se asomó la chica para mirar la carpeta, en ella había fotografías de bebés, algunos les parecieron familiares.

-Son niños. –Masculló Parvati intimidada, habían visto ya demasiadas carpetas con sentencias de muerte o maldiciones, incluso con procesos por asesinato, esto, sumado a ver bebés, les hacía preparar el estómago para algo espantoso.

-¿Vienen sus nombres? –Preguntó mirando las fotos que le pasaba.

-No todos… pero a este lo conozco. –Sentenció Parvati tomando una de las fotos, Padma la sujetó con fuerza y miró la imagen, era un niño rubio, tanto que se podría decir que no tenía cejas, los ojos grises, la nariz altanera, debía tener como unos ocho meses y lucía recostado en un carrito lleno de moños verdes, donde una mujer se inclinaba para hacerlo reír, las sábanas tenían bordadas dos letras "D-M"

-Draco Malfoy… esas cejas son su carta de presentación, ya entonces parecía arrogante. –Padma miraba la imagen sorprendida de la riqueza que demostraba todo lo que rodeaba al rubio.

-Mira esta. –Parvati le pasó una nueva fotografía eran dos niños, el varón de unos tres años, la pequeña tal vez de uno o dos, ella gateaba, él la miraba con las mejillas infladas, un cabello rojo intenso y unas pecas tremendas los hacían ver como gotas de agua.

-Estos tienen que ser Ronald y Ginebra, no sé de otra pequeña pelirroja con un hermano tan obstinado. –En la foto el niño peleaba contra la chiquilla, con tal de quitarle una rana de chocolate.

-No, tienen que ser esos dos… -Parvati miraba una más de las imágenes, en ella había una niña preciosa, unos ojos azul intenso, un cabello rubio trenzado en la nuca y una sonrisa tan enorme y fresca que no pudo dudar en decir de quién se trataba. -… Lovegood.

-¡A ver, ¿cómo era de bebé? –Preguntó Padma asomándose sonriendo, su cara se iluminó de ternura. -¡Merlín, es la viva imagen del desinterés y la felicidad!

-Curioso, ¿verdad? –Parvati rió con el comentario de su hermana, entonces Padma clavó los ojos en las otras fotos.

-Parvati, ese es Harry, y aquél de allá juraría que es Blaise Zabini. –Sentenció estirándose para tomar las fotografías, pero Parvati no miraba esas, miraba las otras, uno era un chico gordito y bonachón, la otra una niña de nariz fruncida y porte altanero, el tercero era un bebé precioso de pelo castaño.

-Mira… Longbottom, Parkinson y… ¿McLaggen? –Sentenció como si ella misma hubiera sacado las fotos, Padma asintió al tomarlas. -¿Ya viste esa de ojos rasgados?

-¿Chang? –Preguntó Padma mirando la de Pansy, que parecía estar berrinchando por alguna tontería; ente las fotos, Parvati encontró la de Hermione y la de Lavender, pero siguió mirando.

-Hay más fotos. –Comentó Parvati revolviendo los papeles, Padma seguía mirando a Pansy, todo a su alrededor lucía casi tan fino como lo que rodeaba a Draco y a Blaise, Parvati hizo una exclamación de asombro y Padma tuvo que volverse a verla.

-¿Qué? –Se inclinó sobre su hombro para mirar y ella misma tuvo que desorbitar los ojos, la imagen era de dos bebés, casi idénticas, eran ellas, las Patil.

-¿Qué es esto, Padma? –Preguntó tan sorprendida que empezó a ver todo lo que había en la carpeta, las fotos aumentaban, había de la niñez, con sus padres, con sus amigos, el día que entraron en el Colegio, fotos de días normales, fotos de vacaciones; había ahí un registro detallado de todas las acciones de ellas dos y todos los que ya habían visto en las demás fotos, incluso una de un beso descarado entre Pansy y Draco y otra más del pobre Neville morado luego de un golpe certero en la entrepierna con una escoba.

-No lo sé, no entiendo. –Padma se inclinó para mirar dentro de la caja, sacó una carpeta más, en ella había documentos y descripciones detalladas de las familias de todos, los Malfoy, los Granger, los Potter, los Weasley; la historia entera de los Patil y de los Longbottom, además del árbol genealógico de los Parkinson y los Zabini, más allá, datos sobre los McLaggen y los Lovegood, además de una serie de datos en francés y fotos de una campeona conocida.

-Empiezo a sentirme acosada… Padma, cierra esa caja, no podemos seguir viendo esto, sea lo que sea, no es bueno. –Parvati cerró la carpeta que tenía frente a ella con las fotos, habían incluso algunas de su último romance con Seamus y otras más de su hermana en uno de sus paseos con Dean.

-Te equivocas, tenemos que saber qué es esto… tenemos que descubrirlo. –Padma sacó otra carpeta, esta contenía las pruebas del Colegio, las tareas entregadas, las cartas, las notas, copias de todo lo que habían escrito; Parvati la tomó de las manos y la hizo mirarle.

-Detente, no quiero saber más. –Pidió casi en una suplica, pero Padma estaba decidida a seguir, la soltó casi con violencia y se volvió a la caja, Parvati echó el cuerpo atrás y se sentó en la silla mirando a Padma que metió las manos otra vez en la caja y esta vez, bajo una capa de papeles encontró algo que le llamó todavía más la atención.

-Parvati, mira esto. –Susurró sacando una esfera pequeña, casi de cristal, brillante, como una profecía, con la diferencia de ser intensamente negra, algo le hacía tocarla con cuidado, algo la impulsaba a mostrársela con una media sonrisa, como si tenerla en las manos hubiera sido un suceso ansiado de siempre; Parvati se quedó mirándola un momento, invadida por algo muy similar a los nervios de una primera cita o al miedo por un examen. -¿Es una profecía?

-No, no puede ser… luego de que Ginny derrumbara todos los estantes, fueron pocas las que se pudieron rescatar y que yo sepa… las profecías no son negras, Padma. –Contestó poniéndose de pie, llamada extrañamente por la esfera entre las manos de su hermana, las dos estaban ahí mirando el mismo objeto, una cosa pesada y densa en las manos de una de ellas, una cosa que hacía que los corazones les latieran como si tuvieran un reloj acelerado dentro del pecho.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? –Padma alzó los ojos para mirar a Parvati, que no la miraba, que caminaba lento tendiendo la mano con embeleso.

-No tengo la menor idea. –Aceptó poniéndole el dedo índice a la esfera encima, Padma sintió que algo no andaba bien y miró a su hermana asustada, sus ojos estaban negros, de un negro tinta y una luz quemante empezó a manar de la esfera, llenándolas a las dos.

-¡Parvati suéltala! –Gritó espantada al tiempo que descubría que no podía soltar la esfera y un hormigueo ardiente le cubría el brazo, corriéndole hasta el pecho, hasta el corazón que le dio un salto espantado.

-¡Padma! –Parvati se deshizo en un grito angustioso, mientras su mente se llenaba de penumbra y no le era posible sino ver un cielo estrellado, con siete figuras en la inmensidad de un azul muerto; Padma la sujetó por el brazo, pero no podía soltarse tampoco y no le quedó más que llamarla antes que el rojo que le llenaba los ojos la hiciera caer muerta de dolor y de miedo.

-¡Parvati! –La luz se volvió tan intensa que las cegó a un mismo tiempo, la oficina entera se sacudió como acometida por un huracán y una luz negra brotó de la Oficina de Misterios, llenando todo el Ministerio de Magia y asustando a cada muggle en la calle y en el país entero.

Hermione caminaba por la Oficina de Aurores cuando el temblor la hizo irse contra un escritorio, Ron a pocos pasos corrió hasta ella para intentar sujetarla, pero no alcanzó a detenerle la caída y ella quedó inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza con un archivero; Harry y Ginny bebían café en un lugar muggle a pocas calles del Ministerio, la columna de luz los hizo salir a la calle, donde una mujer se santiguaba orando desesperada y dos niños lloraban prendidos de la pierna de su madre; Luna iba en un taxi muggle con destino a las oficinas de su revista, el conductor perdió el control al ver la luz y fue a estrellarse contra una cabina telefónica, mientras la rubia, inconsciente, caía a lo largo del asiento sin percatarse de nada.

Draco y Pansy bebían vino recostados, enredados en sábanas que olían a pasión, la luz por la ventana los hizo alzar la cara y mirar con desinterés, ella terminó su copa y la arrojó contra el muro con desprecio, Draco la abrazó y volvieron a tirarse contra la almohada; Lavender se había puesto una bata y comía galletas sentada al lado de Blaise que intentaba atarse las agujetas de los zapatos, el temblor los hizo mirarse con fijeza, pero ella negó, las cartas no habían hablado de desgracias para ese día. Neville cayó sobre una mata enorme de Lazo el diablo y batalló cerca de cinco minutos por soltarse de ella, que se negaba a dejarlo ir, quizá asustada por algo que los humanos en general no comprendían; San Mungo era una locura y Cho, en su cama, escuchaba los gritos frunciendo el ceño, el temblor le causaba cosquillas y Viktor en sus sueños, hacía algo que no pretendía ser broma.

Fleur salió siguiendo a su suegra hasta el jardín, la columna de luz se erguía a lo lejos y cuando George apareció a su lado preguntando cómo estaban, sólo Molly pudo decir algo, porque Fleur estaba entusiasmada, quizá era el final de todo, quizá podría descansar pronto. Katie, Oliver y Alicia estaban en la calle, mirando al cielo impresionados, mientras los muggles enloquecidos corrían por todos lados, Oliver abrazó con fuerza a Katie acunándola en su costado, mientras Alicia sacaba la varita con disimulo, una mano tibia la tocó y al volverse miró los ojos protectores de Oliver, que intentaban darle calma, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, pero no dijo nada. A pocos metros alcanzó a ver a alguien conocido, Cormac miraba también al cielo y parecía que aquella luz sin sentido, estaba uniendo a medio mundo en un sueño que se tornaría luego pesadilla.


	4. Una de dos

_**Disclaimer: Lo dicho más de una vez y repetido aquí para que no quede la menor duda, los personajes son de JK, la historia es de las CLAMP y la trama modificada y la adaptación es mía, todo lo que vean acá que les parezca conocido es de las antes mencionadas, todo lo curioso, raro, feo y poco ortodoxo, es mío.**_

_**Disculpa y Nota: Entrando un poco en materia diré que tenía pensado no actualizar esta historia hasta no haber concluido la segunda parte y que se encuentra detenida/en proceso en potterfics punto com… de ahí el retraso en esta actualización... pero ¿saben qué?, hoy recibí un glorioso mensaje de una lectora, sus palabras me volvieron las ganas de escribir, para quién sea, así sólo sea una persona la que lea, vale la pena que yo esté aquí pasándoles mis locuras… por eso volví y por eso subiré acá los caps que hagan falta de las historias que están incompletas… lo mismo va para las que están inconclusas en PF… y para las que tengo a medias en mi computadora…**_

_**Ya estuvo bueno de estarme lamentando y de dejar de escribir porque no tengo recepción… si con cinco o tres personas me bastó siempre, ¿por qué habría de ser ahora diferente?**_

_**Bienvenidos a mis historias… quédense, prometo que no se van a arrepentir.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una de dos<strong>_

-¡Señorita, señorita! –Gritaba a voz en cuello, el escándalo lo rodeaba y por raro que fuera, aunque tenía suficiente miedo para tirarse a la huída, algo lo obligaba a quedarse con ella e intentar despertarla antes de volver a casa. -¡Señorita!

-Mmm…

-Señorita por favor, ¿está bien? –Preguntó temblando, la gente a su alrededor corría para todos lados y él mismo ansiaba imitarlos y escapar; pero ella estaba ahí desmayada y no podía sólo arrancar y llevársela. –Por favor, señorita despierte, despierte. –Suplicó sacudiéndola con suavidad, tomándola por un hombro; le vio la frente manchada de sangre, debía haberse golpeado con algo, dio un gruñido de temor, ¿qué tal si alguien le culpaba de lo que le había pasado durante la luz anterior, la que había invadido el cielo?

-Yo… -Masculló la chica rubia, respondiendo a las sacudidas, él se agachó para verla más fijamente, porque algo brotaba del oído derecho de la joven y no era sangre.

-¡Dios mío! –Exclamó sorprendido, conteniendo una expresión de miedo; de la oreja de la rubia brotaba lentamente un hilo plateado, fino y humoso como si dentro de esa cabecita algo tibio se gestara; confundido empezó a notarle forma al humo suspendido al lado de ella, parecía ser una liebre, un conejo que movía las orejas arriba y abajo, moviendo la nariz desesperado, trotando de lado a lado sobre el brazo de su ama, que parecía no reaccionar. -¡¿Qué es esto?! –Pensó estarse volviendo loco, desistió de sus intentos de ayudarla bajo la idea de que no era normal; decidido tomó a la chica y la bajó del auto, intentando convencerse de que lo que saltaba a su lado como si la vigilara, era el resultado de la impresión por el temblor y la luz en el cielo.

-Ah. –Se quejó la muchachita cuando la puso en el suelo duro y frío, intentó ignorar el quejido y al conejo que se sentó en sus patas traseras, mirándolo con reprobación.

-Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando… -Murmuró al tiempo que tomaba el bolso de la rubia, sacaba la cartera para quitarle más billetes de los debidos, la cerraba y la ponía bajo el brazo de ella, que no despertó ni cuando subió a su auto; prendió el motor y salió directo a su casa, convencido de que había hecho, lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro.

* * *

><p><em>Era un espejo y en él se reflejaba su rostro, moreno y joven, la coleta que le pendía de la nuca, gruesa y negra, estaba decorada de mariposas doradas, mariposas de un oro refulgente y fino. Sonrió mirándose al espejo y comprendiendo lo bien que podía estar frente a él, lo guapa que era y lo agradable de estar en paz; escuchó un paso a su espalda y al volverse, cuatro esferas flotaban ante ella, una roja, una azul, una amarilla y una verde, confundida no pudo más que relacionarlas con su antiguo Colegio y al pensar en ello, se descubrió viendo cómo las cuatro esferas brillaban fuertemente para dejar ver a cuatro figuras, cuatro personas.<em>

_ Hubiera querido decirles algo, pero no pudo, ellos parecían estar desvaneciéndose en el aire, sobre todo ellos dos; sin embargo una de las figuras, la mujer castaña de ojos profundos, ataviada de azul, dio un paso hasta ella, le tendió la mano y sonriendo, le dijo:_

_ -Es la razón por la que Hogwarts existe… es la razón por la que intentamos traer equilibrio, siempre lo supimos Parvati, siempre supimos que esto pasaría un día. –Sentenció, ella frunció el ceño confundida, un segundo después empezó a ver más personas, sabía que muchas de ellas ya habían muerto, quizá ella también…_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué fue eso?<p>

-No lo sé, hijo… pero ¿estás bien?

-Sí mamá, estoy completo, bueno… la oreja ya me faltaba.

-¡Oh George, no es momento de bromas!, Fleur, hija, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy… bien. –No pudo decir algo más, la luz en el cielo le había dejado en el cuerpo algo más que impresión, le había dejado esperanza; por un momento, por un fugaz momento, había interpretado ese resplandor negro como el fin de todo, de la existencia, de su vida, del dolor, del mundo; pero estaba equivocada, nada de eso había llegado con la explosión lumínica y sin embargo algo nuevo vibraba en su interior, algo muy parecido al presentimiento de que en un futuro, todo lo que ansiaba, llegaría.

-Mejor usamos la chimenea para saber cómo están papá y Charlie.

-Sí, sí, vamos, vamos… ven Fleur entremos, no sabemos qué pueda ser esa luz.

-Debo ir a casa, quiero ver que todo esté bien allá.

-No creo que debas irte, Fleur.

-George tiene razón, hoy te quedas aquí… mañana que Charlie te acompañe al Refugio… no debes estar sola hasta que sepamos qué era eso.

-No es necesario…

-No, no, no… si no te acompaña Charlie te llevo yo, vamos Fleur, entremos a casa. –George la había tomado por el hombro para hacerla entrar, ella no podía dejar de mirar la, todavía presente, luz en el firmamento, ya casi desvanecida por una noche prematura; algo la llamaba en toda esa negrura y sin darse cuenta cuándo, empezó a notar que las manos le hormigueaban tanto que tenía que rascarse las palmas, pero no dijo nada, por miedo a que pensaran que empezaba a volverse loca entre tanto rojo.

* * *

><p>-Qué raro.<p>

-¿La luz?

-No, el temblor.

-Algo interesante debe estar pasando en el Ministerio, de ahí venía la luz, ¿no?

-Eso me pareció.

-¿Tú crees que los mortífagos sobrevivientes tengan algo que ver? –Se volvió a mirarlo mascando la galleta que tenía en la boca, pero él no dirigió su mirada a ella, pensaba un poco en ello; al fin sonrió a medias y se volvió a mirarla.

-No, son unos tarados… el único con la mente tan preparada para algo así sería Greyback o algún idiota de su grupo, aunque todos fueron arrestados hace tres días.

-¿Quién diría que Ron y Harry podrían llegar a ser tan efectivos?

-Nadie… ni siquiera tú que fuiste novia de Ron. –Murmuró sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, incluso hasta que salieron las palabras de su boca, fue cuando se dio cuenta del sentido de ellas.

-¿Celos?

-Quizá.

-¡Vamos, Blaise!... ¿qué te cuesta decir que te gusto? –Se llevó las manos a la cintura, como en una jarra y él, alzando una ceja la ignoró con desprecio.

-¿Gustarme?

-Vuelves a las preguntas.

-¿Qué sería esa luz?

-¡Qué se yo!

-¿Molesta?

-Para nada, sólo… confundida… -Admitió notando que un escalofrío la invadía, él debió notarlo porque le puso la mano en el brazo e intentó acariciarle con poca delicadeza.

-Me siento igual, Lavender… me siento igual. –Aceptó con la misma sensación, ella le clavó sus ojos castaños, pero él no dijo nada más.

* * *

><p><em>Alzó la cara al cielo, llovía como nunca antes había visto llover, en el fondo bajo el marco de una puerta al Castillo, pudo distinguir el rostro moreno de su hermana y arrebatada por la desesperación, intentó levantarse para alcanzarla y detenerla a su lado donde pudiera estar segura; no pudo moverse ni un poco, la lluvia la empapaba y era como si estuviera mojada de plomo, mojada del líquido más pesado existente. Lloró, es cierto que lloró, porque tenía ella la culpa, porque había insistido en sacar la esfera y verla, porque Parvati la había tocado de su mano; cerró los ojos, golpeó a puño cerrado el piso y cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida porque sonara como una campana, se encontró de frente con que flotaba.<em>

_ Flotaba en el vacío, en lo alto del cielo despejado sobre lo que creyó era una selva, cuando logró concentrarse en lo que había abajo, distinguió el Puente de Londres y sorprendida alcanzó a ver a un hombre que alzando los brazos, se los tendía para abrazarla; no podía comprender que fuera él, no tenía sentido alguno que fuera precisamente él, sin embargo aceptó abrazarlo porque sentía tanto miedo y tanta pena por su hermana, que cualquier consuelo serviría. Bajó hasta él y se abrazó a su cuerpo, alto y delgado, de nariz afilada y pecas, lo abrazó con fuerza y él susurró a su oído._

_ -Bienvenida al infierno. –Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió que él se hacía blando, la envolvía como una masa pegajosa y densa; la cubría y cuando intentó gritar, la voz se le había ido y sólo la risa de él sobrevivía…_

* * *

><p>Había tenido que tomarla en brazos y llevarla a cuestas a la enfermería, donde medio personal administrativo intentaba curarse con las pocas pociones y utensilios que se tenían ahí; una sutil gota de sangre le escurría por la frente, marcando una línea casi sensual en su piel pálida, la recostó en su regazo y se puso a limpiarle el golpe con cuidado, añorando el pasado, añorando los días cuando ella no tenía que estar en riesgo, al menos no por sí misma. Con ella en brazos se volvió al pasillo, podía ver a los demás Aurores que bajaban corriendo a la Oficina de Misterios, de donde decían venía la luz y el temblor; hubiera querido ir a ver, pero Hermione era más importante que un chisme. Ella era todo.<p>

La reacomodó en su regazo porque parecía dispuesta a resbalarse hasta el piso si la dejaba, y siguió con la gasa secándole la sangre, que ya casi no salía; la miró, pensando en lo mucho que la amaba y en lo terrible de la situación actual, pedirle matrimonio, que se formalizara la relación era una locura en una sociedad golpeada por la tragedia; la guerra comenzada cuando aún eran estudiantes había extendido su alas negras y confusas hasta ahora, cuando eran ya casi adultos y el mundo, mágico y muggle parecía colapsar, sin sentido y sin posibilidad de freno. Ojalá esa luz augurara cosas buenas, pero por el pánico general, el temblor y la muestra que tenía delante en forma de mujer desmayada, no parecía ser bueno lo que venía.

De una cosa estaba muy seguro, le dolía terriblemente el cuello y no había sufrido golpe alguno, ella estaba ahí durmiendo en sus brazos y eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz; pero le dolía tanto, que empezaba a sentir la necesidad de apretar a Hermione más fuerte, para no tener que doblarse de dolor.

* * *

><p>Dio media vuelta para salir de inmediato de ese lugar atestado de temerosos no-magos, esa luz lo había dejado inquieto y cuando se volvió al otro lado de la calle, la distinguió, ¿cómo no conocerla?, Alicia Spinnet, la asesina de entrenadores estaba ahí con la varita en la mano mirándolo; frunció el ceño, intrigado por la forma cómo ella le miraba, no estaba sola, a su lado Oliver Wood veía al cielo, arropando en sus brazos a una chica más, otra Gryffindor, Katie su ahora esposa; sonrió de lado, intrigado por la presencia de esos tres en medio de la calle en la que él también estaba, no creía en coincidencias, esto era muy raro.<p>

Hizo un asentimiento leve cuando notó que la miraba, era ese chico presuntuoso que había sido nombrado el mago más sexy del año por la revista Corazón de Bruja, publicación que ella no leía, porque una jugadora no se enternece con recetas, puntos de tejido y artículos de jardinería; Cormac le devolvió el saludo y luego, con las manos en las bolsas e ignorando el movimiento general alrededor, se alejó sin mirar atrás siquiera.

-McLaggen. –Comentó Oliver acercándose a Alicia que se volvió a verlo, sorprendida de escuchar su voz.

-¿Viste qué tranquilo estaba? –Murmuró orando porque hubiera sido su imaginación, pero ese chico parecía sentirse a gusto con lo que ocurría, con la desgracia.

-Sí, le importa poco el mundo. –Corroboró Katie metiéndose en el diálogo. –Supongo que desde lo que dicen que le pasó a su chica.

-¿Su chica? –Alicia frunció el ceño y Katie agregó.

-Sí, dicen que desde entonces nada le importa. –Sentenció mirando a Oliver, que seguía viendo a McLaggen ya muy lejos como para saber si sonreía todavía.

-Lástima. –Dijo mirando a uno y otro lado de la calle, las tomó con seguridad y las hizo empezar a caminar.

* * *

><p>-¡De prisa!, de prisa… -Ordenaba el hombre de túnica marrón, mirando cómo movían cajas y cajas para poder llegar hasta ellas. -… ¡Ahí!, ahí están.<p>

-Las tenemos. –Dijo uno de los trabajadores, jalando con fuerza una última pila de papeles que se vino al suelo de inmediato, dejando una nube de polvo densa y fuerte que hizo que algunos tosieran convulsos; entre cinco hombres movieron lo demás, mientras otros quitaban los escombros del temblor, pudieron verlas entonces, una de ellas con la frente abierta de un tajo, tan sangrante y grotesco que la creyeron muerta.

-¡Vive, vive! –Gritó el que estaba a su lado, tomándole el pulso primero con espanto, luego con sorpresa; la sacaron con rapidez y un sanador la llevó por el pasillo, hasta un sitio en el que pudiera aparecerse.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó el que los dirigía, cuando pudieron sacar a la otra, que parecía dormida, que parecía no tener nada de gravedad.

-Parvati, es Parvati. –Sentenció uno de los más jóvenes, entonces el hombre de marrón alcanzó a ver lo que la chica llevaba en la mano, una esfera negra, apagada y al parecer fría y simple; se volvió, la caja en el lugar donde ellas estaban y el color de las carpetas y sobres en la mesa de trabajo se lo dijeron todo, no había tenido que mirar las fotos, sabía bien lo que había en esa caja.

-Es lo que me temía… es… ellas lo encontraron. –Estaba tembloroso, como acometido por un frío espantoso que hubiera podido ser capaz de cortarle la respiración; con un seña ordenó que la sacaran por la otra puerta, el sanador a cargo la llevó en brazos hasta una oficina aparte, ahí mismo en el Departamento de Misterios.

Pronto, del desastre no quedaba nada, toda evidencia fue eliminada y evaporada, mientras los papeles que las Patil habían revisado, eran recolocados en su caja y almacenados hasta nuevo aviso; la declaración a El Profeta fue simple: Fuga mágica del Departamento de Misterios, estallido del 85% de los giratiempos alojados ahí, situación desastrosa para los trabajadores del área que tendrían que ser sometidos a procedimientos de temporalidad distorsionada para volver a la realidad, no hubo un solo nombre, ni hubo un solo herido o muerto; las Patil, ni siquiera fueron mencionadas.

* * *

><p>-Vamos… es mejor que sepamos qué está pasando. –Ginny le tomó con fuerza la mano, pero él no se sentía tranquilo y la retuvo, la gente corría, la luz menguaba, pero el temblor parecía haber dejado maltrecho el piso, que se sentía raro, frágil.<p>

-Es mejor que vayamos a la casa, debemos saber si Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna están bien. –Murmuró mirando a todos lados, buscando un taxi, aunque luego cayó en la cuenta de que era mala idea, ninguno se detendría a llevarlos con ese caos.

-Pero, eres un Auror, ¿no deberías estar allá? –Preguntó mirándolo sorprendida, eran raras las veces en que él ponía primero la seguridad de personas en las que creía.

-Algo me da mala espina de todo esto, quiero que estés a salvo. –Comentó algo sonrojado, no sabía bien a bien qué le pasaba por la mente pero, tenía miedo.

-No te preocupes… ¿no eras tú el que me decía en la mañana que todo estaba bien? –Preguntó sonriendo tanto como la dejaba la sensación de espanto que había a su alrededor. –Vamos, todo estará bien.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó y fueron de regreso al Ministerio, aunque él hubiera querido más bien ir a buscar a Luna, algo le decía, que lo necesitaba.

-¡Longbottom!... ¡Hey Longbottom! –Se volvió a ver quién lo llamaba y pudo reconocer al veterinario que trabajaba en la esquina, hubiera querido ignorarlo pero ya corría tras él llevando de la correa al perro que tenían en casa, el buen Poppy, un cachorro que Harry y Ron habían recogido de la calle por los días que se habían instalado en esa casa.

-Hola… lamento no haberme detenido es que… bueno, tengo que ir a casa y ver que todos estén bien. –Argumentó impaciente, el chico se acomodó las gafas y le entregó la correa, Poppy dio un gemido de espanto cuando el médico tuvo que empujarlo con su pie para que fuera con Neville, con el rabo entre las patas y las orejas pegadas al cráneo.

-Es la misma razón por la que me atrevo a abordarte… debo ir del otro lado de la ciudad para ver si mi madre está bien, no puedo dejarlo solo en el consultorio. –Neville miraba al perro que con el lomo erizado se le pegaba a la pierna como si estuviera demasiado asustado para hacer otra cosa.

-Entiendo… pero… -Neville se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, no traía una sola moneda muggle.

-No te preocupes, Hermione pagó todo hace unos días… debo irme. –El chico se alejó corriendo y Neville pudo verlo subir a un auto y arrancar a toda velocidad; alzó la cara al cielo, la gente iba y venía a todos lados, el temblor ya no se había repetido pero el miedo seguía latente, quizá por las ideas de guerra, quizá por los desastres naturales de los últimos meses; volvió al camino, jalando al pobre perro y reconfortándolo de vez en cuando con alguna palabra de aliento.

Cuando llegó a la casa, la encontró vacía.

* * *

><p>-Dicen que eres un asesino.<p>

-Dicen.

-Que no tienes miedo a la autoridad y que por más que Granger te persigue, no has caído en ninguna ocasión.

-Se dicen muchas cosas, Pansy.

-Es raro que no presumas… no eres de los que se guardan los triunfos.

-¿Quieres que presuma? –La miró sonriendo malvado y ella, convencida de que había metido la pata con el comentario, se quedó mirándolo fijo y esperando la bofetada. –Maté a cuatro muggles ayer, cada uno lentamente, abrí sus pechos como una naranja y dejé que se desangraran… ¿por qué?, por placer… ¿quieres saber más?

-No lo hiciste por placer. –Sentenció levantándose de la cama, buscando su ropa.

-¿Entonces por qué?, dime, ya que pareces conocerme tanto. –Se tiró sobre las almohadas mirándola agacharse para juntar sus prendas; además de la intensidad y pasión con que Pansy siempre se entregaba y las ventajas de que nunca se enamoraba como estúpida, eso era lo bueno del sexo con Pansy, cuando quería vestirse era tan simple como cualquier ramera, pero cuando se había puesto todas las prendas, era quizá la más fina prostituta de todo el mundo mágico.

-Lo hiciste para llamarla… necesitas que tenga razones para seguirte, disfrutas demasiado el hecho de tenerla todo el tiempo frustrada siguiéndote, aún la odias demasiado. –Pansy se metía una a una las medias, se abrochó la blusa y se acomodó el sombrero; él miraba el techo con los brazos cruzados bajó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Es asquerosa… es lo más absurdo que ha existido… no puedo tolerar que me hayan salvado aquella noche, no puedo tolerar tener una deuda con esos tres… voy a hacerlos pedazos, les voy a hacer la vida mierda. –Sentenció cerrando lo ojos y respirando tranquilamente, ella se subió a la cama, ya con los zapatos de tacón puestos, le besó la frente y le miró sonriente.

-Eres tan tonto… sé que lo que quieres es llevártela a la cama y cuando eso pase, verás que te importa demasiado. –Carcajeó para herirlo más, pero él parecía haberse quedado dormido, le besó los labios sin que él participara en lo más mínimo, luego tomó sus bolsas y salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado, no planearon otra cita, cuando la necesitara vería la forma de encontrarla; él abrió los ojos cuando la supo lejos, frunció el ceño pensando en sus palabras, quizá tenía razón, pero al menos él no era como ella, el día que Pansy Parkinson amara a alguien, seguramente lo condenaría a muerte.

* * *

><p>Eran cosquillas en el mentón, y una respiración tibia y suave; era un dolorcillo en la cabeza y en el cuello y un peso en el pecho, un peso que a la vez era suave y mullido; abrió los ojos y vio esa figura plateada y por un momento no pudo digerir lo que pasaba, cuando comprendió que era un patronus, <em>su<em> patronus tragó saliva con fuerza y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

-¿Qué haces tú afuera, eh? –El pequeñito se paró en sus patas traseras y con las otras encogidas, la miró inclinando la cabeza a la derecha, una oreja erguida y la otra doblada. -¿Por qué estoy en el piso? –Preguntó al darse cuenta que no estaba en el taxi, su bolso estaba abierto y yacían en el piso todas sus cosas. -¿Me asaltaron mientras estuve inconsciente? –Otra vez miró al conejo, que se puso a dar de saltos como para darle la razón, se revisó la ropa pero estaba intacta. -¿Me violaron? –El conejo se paró erguido duramente, como si la pregunta le pareciera una ofensa, como si él no hubiera dejado que eso pasara y hubiese podido golpear con sus orejas a un posible atrevido. –Bien, bien, sólo preguntaba. –Se acomodó sobre el suelo con las piernas en flor de loto y miró el reloj de pulsera que Hermione le había dado, al tiempo que se tocaba la herida en la frente y se lamía de los dedos la poca sangre que les había quedado. –Ya no alcanzo a llegar a la revista, volvamos a casa. –Le dijo trenzándose el cabello con despreocupación. -¿Por qué estás acá, eh? –Volvió a preguntar mientras andaban de regreso a casa, le faltaba un zapato y el conejo saltaba a su lado sin decir nada, sólo mirándola. –Vas a llamarte Tambor, Hermione me llevó a ver una película donde el conejo se llamaba así.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y vio todo blanco, se revisó la ropa y pudo ver que llevaba bata de hospital, al tocarse la frente casi se le sale un grito de dolor, la venda le apretaba mucho pero debía estar así dispuesto, tal vez para detener alguna posible hemorragia; las ideas se le mezclaban con el sueño, ese en que él la abrazaba y le daba la bienvenida, intentó ignorarlo pensando en otra cosa y lo primero en su mente fue su hermana. La puerta estaba abierta y cuando vio pasar a una señorita vestida de blanco, lo primero que hizo fue llamarla a gritos.<p>

-¡Oiga!... ¡Señorita oiga!

-Por favor, no grite… esto es un hospital. –Pidió la chica entrando apresurada, se puso a acomodarle las gasas de la frente y ella, con el ceño fruncido por el dolor que le provocaba, la tomó del brazo y le preguntó.

-Mi hermana, mi hermana Parvati Patil, debió ser traída conmigo… ¿puede decirme cómo está? –Pidió suplicante, la enfermera se le quedó viendo confundida.

-No trajeron a nadie más con usted. –Padma desorbitó los ojos.

-Eso no puede ser, las dos estábamos juntas, sea lo que haya sido que me pasó, me pasó junto con ella, por favor… -alzó la voz tratando de llamar su atención, porque parecía ser que la llamaba más el estar acomodándole las vendas. -… por favor, pregunte, tengo que saber cómo está mi hermana.

-Su hermana no sobrevivió. –Sentenció una voz desde la puerta, era un hombre de túnica marrón y sombrero de copa, Padma sintió que el aire la abandonaba.

-¿Qué? –Los ojos se le inundaron, él se quitó el sobrero y entró.

-Su hermana, Parvati Patil, falleció en la explosión de giratiempos en el Departamento de Misterios. –Concluyó ante la sorpresa de Padma, nada de eso era verdad, nada podía serlo, nada lo era.

* * *

><p>-¡Ron! –Gritó al verlo en la enfermería, con ella recostada sobre su cuerpo, nada más entrar, Ginny se arrodilló para mirar a Hermione.<p>

-Gracias a Merlín que están bien, hubiera querido salir a buscarlos… -Ron miraba a Harry de pies a cabeza, él miraba a Hermione a quién Ginny quería reanimar. –…está bien, la enfermera dijo que se ha quedado dormida luego del golpe, me recomendó que fuéramos a casa pero estoy esperando alguna noticia sobre lo que pasó.

-¿Viste la luz? –Preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido, Ron negó.

-Sólo sentimos el temblor, ¿de qué luz hablas?, escuché que todos hablaban de ella y señalaban el Departamento de Misterios, pero yo no la vi. –Ginny lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pensaban realmente irse a casa, Harry miraba a uno y otro lado buscando alguien que pudiera decirles algo, un hombre alto y fornido se les acercó.

-Pueden irse chicos, ya nos hacemos cargo de todo. –Sentenció con una sonrisa, Harry y Ron asintieron, Ginny siguió al hombre con los ojos hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo.

-¿Quién es él? –Preguntó la pelirroja mirando a Harry, mientras Ron los guiaba hasta una chimenea libre.

-Es uno de los que trabajan en Misterios… se les ve poco por la superficie. –Comentó algo incómodo con el hecho de que ellos, estuvieran arreglando todo.

* * *

><p>-¡Miente! –Gritó a voz en cuello, con tal intensidad que incluso Chang en su habitación pudo percibir la rabia en esa acusación. –Parvati no está muerta, ella no puede estar muerta, está bien… yo la vi, ella vive.<p>

-Lamento tener que darle esta noticia tan terrible, señorita Patil, pero en efecto, su hermana falleció, nos fue imposible sacarla a tiempo, hubiéramos querido hacer más. –Aseguró mirando al piso, no pudo ya quedarse quieta, se levantó de la cama e ignorando a la enfermera fue hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros para reclamarle.

-Miente… usted está mintiendo… ¡Miente, descarado!, Parvati está viva, ella tiene que estar viva. –Se lo decía su corazón y se lo decía su alma, su hermana estaba viva en algún sitio, en algún lugar; él le miró con unos ojos seguros, fríos como el hielo y una sonrisa tan irónica que sintió que casi la ofendía.

-Crea lo que quiera… su hermana ha muerto. –Tajante la tomó por las muñecas y tan fuerte que la lastimaba, la hizo soltarlo; estaba furiosa, tanto que temblaba y no pudo hacer nada cuando el sanador entró y de un movimiento de varita la hizo perder el control de su propio cuerpo; cuando se dio cuenta estaba sedada sobre la cama y de Parvati no sabía nada.

* * *

><p>-Neville. –Llamó nada más aparecieron en la sala, el chico apareció corriendo y casi enseguida una mole café se le vino encima, humedeciéndole la cara con una baba pestilente y tibia. –Basta Poppy, basta. –Dijo riendo a medias, mientras Harry intentaba quitárselo de encima y Ron acomodaba a Hermione en el sillón.<p>

-Qué bueno que estén bien… estaba muy preocupado. –Reconoció el chico bajando la cara con su acostumbrada mueca de inferioridad.

-Estamos bien, ¿tú cómo estás? –Ron se volvió a mirarlo, pero Neville asintió para dejar en claro que nade le había pasado; Harry pudo al fin quitarle el perro de encima a Ginny y esta se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Dónde está Luna? –Preguntó la pelirroja mirando a todos lados, Neville se encogió de hombros con mueca de espanto y Ron infló las mejillas impotente.

-Hay que ir a buscarla. –Harry fue hasta la puerta y en cuanto la abrió vio ahí en el marco a la rubia, que con la mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, parecía contorsionarse para poder hacerse de la llave.

-Tus poderes psíquicos me sorprenden cada día más, Harry. –Murmuró entrando, seguida de cerca por el conejo que saltó hasta el sillón donde Hermione reposaba y se sentó sobre su vientre, mirándola fijo.

-¿Por qué invocaste tu patronus? –Preguntó Ginny corriendo a revisarla, la herida de la frente se le veía grande y dolorosa.

-No le he invocado, cuando desperté ahí estaba. –Admitió echándose al lado de Hermione en el sillón, Ron la miraba con cierta desconfianza mientras Neville miraba a Harry como buscando una respuesta. –Se llama Tambor… como el de la película.

-¿Tambor? –Ginny no pudo contener la risa y se llevó la mano a la boca para cubrirla, mientras miraba a Harry.

-Eso no resuelve por qué el patronus apareció… solo. –Exclamó Ron y Neville asintió para apoyarlo, Luna le tendió una mano al conejo y este saltó hasta su regazo.

-Tendremos que esperar a que Hermione despierte, tal vez ella nos pueda explicar. –Harry parecía aceptar que no era para nada muy conocedor de ciertas cosas.

-Deberíamos volver a la escuela… son cosas que tendríamos que saber. –Sentenció Luna acariciándole las orejas al conejo, que cada vez parecía volverse más corpóreo.

-No pienso volver al Colegio, Luna. –Sentenció Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-No te caería mal aprender un poco más. –Hermione se removió y con voz pastosa aprovechó para reprenderlo. –Mira que no sabes ni curarme este rasguño. –Se llevó la mano a la frente, sonriéndole mientras él se acercaba.

-¿Vieron la luz? –Preguntó Neville entonces, y todos guardaron silencio, por un momento incluso el conejo pareció atento, era algo que no podían entender.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final: Vale la pena mencionar, que así de largos son y serán todos los capítulos acá<strong>_


	5. Posesiones

_**Primero que nada, ya saben qué es mío y qué no lo es, lo que no es mío es de las CLAMP o de JK Rowling y lo que es mío… pos es de Makoto Black (para más información sobre mí, corra al perfil o a mi blog XD)**_

_**Un capítulo previo a la Navidad y un poco más de misterio para ver si los convenzo de seguir la historia hasta que termine.**_

_**Abrazos y buenos deseos para las fiestas si es que no actualizo antes de que estas ocurran.**_

_**¡Dulces Navidades!... ¡Amor, salud y esperanza a borbotones!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo V: Posesiones<strong>_

Entre más lo miraba, más notaba que se volvía real, corpóreo, como si algo lo estuviera trayendo a la realidad; se volvió a ver a Luna y concluyó que era el estado de ánimo de la chica, reía mucho y molestaba con sus ideas locas a una Hermione adolorida, quizá era esa la razón. Miró a Harry fijamente y lo vio hacer algo que normalmente no hacía, desde mucho tiempo atrás: se había llevado la mano a la frente y se tocaba la cicatriz, con aire pensativo.

-¿Duele? -Preguntó Ginny en un intento de susurro, que terminó por llamar la atención de todos, que se volvieron a verlo; él bajó la mano como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido y volviéndose a ella sólo contestó con una débil sonrisa.

-No. -Sonrió al ver que ella estaba sonrojada por haberlo puesto en semejante situación y aunque Ron tenía el ceño fruncido como si fuera a preguntar algo más, Luna que acosaba con sus dudas sobre el conejo a Hermione, volvió a dejarlos a todos callados.

Pero Ginny notó bien la arruga entre las cejas de Harry y la tensión de su cuello, igual que el cuerpo tieso de Ron y sus mejillas infladas de vez en cuando con desasosiego; algo no andaba bien, algo los inquietaba y eso a ella le daba mala espina, o mejor dicho, la dejaba igual de maltrecha que a ellos; intentó distraerse y se enfocó en preguntar a Neville a qué hora había ido por el perro, pero pese a conversar con el chico más dulce que había conocido, la sensación de angustia no se le fue del cuerpo.

Hermione no podía encontrar una razón sustentable por la que un patronus se volviera corpóreo con tanta facilidad, peor aún, por la que brotara de la mente de su ama sin razón alguna, sin ser convocado; una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención a la castaña era que el animalito parecía ser independiente de Luna, saltaba de lado a lado ignorándola y sólo cuando algo importante se decía, se volvía corriendo a ella para saltarle al regazo y mirarla fijamente, como si esperara su reacción para seguir mirando por ahí.

Ron tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y miraba a la calle, el alboroto de la luz en el cielo lo tenía no sólo inquieto, sino francamente asustado; hacía meses que quería proponerles a sus padres que hicieran un viaje, algo así como una luna de miel, una mejor de la que habían tenido en su momento. Hasta entonces no había podido decírselos, pero las condiciones del mundo actual lo impulsaban a alentarlos a irse de vacaciones, a salir de los riesgos actuales de permanecer en Inglaterra; quizá era ahora el mejor momento para comprarles el viaje.

Neville platicaba con Ginny de la mejor forma posible, aunque estaba preocupado por su abuela; mientras el conejo saltaba por ahí, perseguido de cerca por el perro, los chicos ignoraban que afuera, algo empezaba a formarse, algo estaba organizándose; el problema, era que ellos tenían que ver en lo que se planeaba. Sin saberlo, eran parte del paquete.

* * *

><p><em>Logró reconocer entre las sombras a uno de sus profesores, Alastor Moody y más allá, charlando animadamente con su esposa, Remus Lupin, su también maestro, parecía alegre y tranquilo; volvió la cara a esa mujer delante suyo, intentando comprender el sentido de sus palabras, el sentido de esa explicación.<em>

_-No lo comprendo, ¿qué sabían que pasaría?_

_-Esto, lo que te rodea, lo que va a venir… es el día, Pavarti._

_-El día… señora Ravenclaw, no la comprendo, esto… ellos… -Se volvió mirado a todas esas personas, podía ver compañeros que habían caído en la guerra, los Weasley que tenían poco de haber muerto, personas que, sin conocer, le importaban; Rowena la miró fijamente, con las facciones suavizadas por una intención dulce de comprenderla y enseñarle, como una maestra a quien le importa su alumno demasiado. -… todos ellos han muerto, ¿por qué caminan aquí como si no lo estuvieran?_

_-Es que todo aquí está muerto, Pavarti. -Contestó tomándole la mano y su tacto fue tan frío que ella dio un grito y le miró asustada._

_-¿Todo está muerto?_

_-Sí, Pavarti todo… incluso..._

_-No… yo estoy viva… ¡Yo no he muerto!... está equivocada, yo no puedo haber muerto, no estoy muerta… ¡No lo estoy!_

_-Para los que el destino está fijado, ¿qué diferencia hay?_

_-Pero… -Miró a todos lados buscando algo que le dijera que era falso, una mentira. -… pero…_

_-¿Pero? -Preguntó entonces la otra mujer, acercándose a las dos, sonriente y regordeta, Helga Hufflepuff._

_-Es que… yo no quiero morir… tengo mucho por hacer, demasiado… tengo una hermana, por favor, yo no quiero morir. -Confesó en una súplica terrible, llenándosele los ojos de unas lágrimas que le quemaban el rostro entre tanto frío que la rodeaba; Rowena frunció el ceño enternecida y con dulzura le tomó por la barbilla suavemente y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna, abrió los labios para decirle algo pero una voz se le adelantó._

_-Entonces, cambia el futuro. -La voz silbante de un hombre la sorprendió a su espalda, al volverse, vio esos ojos terriblemente fieros de Salazar Slytherin y acometida por el instinto de supervivencia, asintió sin saber ni a qué._

* * *

><p>Arrojó las bolsas que llevaba y se quitó los zapatos dejándolos, junto con el saco y el sombrero, regados por la habitación; se tiró en la cama de golpe, doblando las piernas y sonriendo emocionada, él había vuelto a ella. No tenía por qué emocionarse, porque a final de cuentas no eran nada, ni novios, ni pareja, ni nada; sólo los mismos compañeros de clases que a veces, cuando se faltaban, se veían con los ojos de los amantes; la sonrisa le volvió a los labios con más fuerza, pensando en la luz del cielo.<p>

-Si el mundo se acabara, si el final llegara ahora… él hubiera sido el último hombre en mi vida… -Carcajeó poniéndose de pie para ir a mirarse al espejo, ante su reflejo presuntuoso, elegante, perfecto, el brillo de sus ojos arrogantes refulgió más; se llevó la mano al rostro y la bajó por su cuello, camino a su pecho, deteniéndose en su corazón. -… pero de acá, me quedaría tan virgen como una niña. -Admitió divertida con la idea de su "pureza", se levantó corriendo para ir a darse un baño y ya nada más pensó, ya nada más tenía en la cabeza. 

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y pudo darse cuenta que era otro día, ¿por qué lo supo?, era otra la enfermera, le servían desayuno y la tenían atada a la cama desde hacía suficiente como para tener entumidas las muñecas; volvió a preguntar por su hermana y la respuesta fue la misma del día anterior: <em>Su hermana ha muerto.<em> Volvió a entrar en shock, se negaba a creerlo y cuando la cambiaron de habitación, pasando frente al pabellón solitario en que sólo una cama alojaba un huésped, no pudo menos que gritar clamando ayuda, clamando que le dijeran que Pavarti estaba viva; nadie se compadeció, nadie fue capaz de calmarla, así que se quedó ahí, en su cama mirando el techo y pensando.

Cuando cayó la tarde, una somnolencia la hizo perder lentamente la consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; las sombras empezaron a recorrerla y sin saber cómo o por qué, algo ante sus ojos empezó a volverse más claro: querían ocultar lo ocurrido con la caja, con las fotos y con la esfera. Fuera lo que fuera que escondían, fuera lo que fuera que tenían planeado con ellas y los demás que había visto en las imágenes ahí dentro, tenía que ver con la supuesta muerte de Pavarti y ahora, más que nunca, debía averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

Comenzó por analizar su entorno, saber si estaban vigilándola todo el tiempo, si había muchas enfermeras o guardias; una vez que los contó, que pudo calcular sus horarios y el cómo la mantenían a resguardo, se concentró en averiguar dónde estaría su varita. Le dio vueltas al asunto largo tiempo, pero nada, no se le ocurría nada y resolvió que lo descubriría en el camino, así que se decidió por completo, iba a huir, como fuera iba a salir de ahí; la sonrisa le volvió al cuerpo y aunque seguía medio adormilada por la medicina, empezó a calmarse, Pavarti estaba viva y ella iba a comprobarlo. 

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento era quizá de los más pesados que había vivido, pero faltaban tres días para el gran partido y todas debían estar en condiciones perfectas, por no decir extraordinarias; mientras se despojaba del uniforme, seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior: la luz en el cielo, el temblor, el pánico generalizado en la población, tanto muggle como mágica. Amargamente se le vino una idea a la mente, <em>¿Se estará acabando el mundo?<em>, afortunadamente no tuvo tiempo para seguir preguntándoselo, empezaba a enfriarse y debía tomar una ducha, para ir luego a casa y ver a Luna y claro, junto con ella, al tierno Tambor.

El patronus seguía moviéndose por la vida de la rubia como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero a nadie molestaba más que a Ron; esa mañana, el conejo se había metido en el baño mientras se duchaba y se había negado a salir de ahí, hasta que Luna misma fue y lo sacó de la regadera, de entre las piernas de un indignado pelirrojo; Neville no decía mucho, no se quejaba nada, sólo comentó que mientras dormían, le parecía haber sentido que el conejo vigilaba, parado junto a la ventana, como si las nubes o a luna le fueran a decir algo.

Ginny se divertía bastante con el animalito, la perseguía por la casa, le hacía cosquillas con las orejas y había provocado bromas y conflictos con Hermione y Harry, que por mucho se habían vuelto las autoridades de la casa; Luna estaba tan absorta en su propia vida, que el conejo tras de ella era casi cosa de sí misma, le hablaba, lo acariciaba, le contaba cuentos y lo mimaba como a un niño y nunca antes, exacto, nunca antes, la habían visto tan cómoda con algo, tanto, que cuando el pequeño ser se alejaba de ella un momento, la pobre se alteraba como si hubiera perdido un brazo. Hermione había recomendado que lo ocultara, que llevara consigo una bolsa del tamaño adecuado para esconderlo; pero no fue necesario, la primera vez que salieron a la calle, esa misma noche, notaron que nadie más podía verlo, sólo ellos y eso, los relajó bastante.

Ahora ahí, metida en el baño, dejando correr el agua tibia de la regadera por su cuerpo, Ginny no sólo pensaba en el patronus y en la situación del mundo actual, sino también en algo que todavía le amargaba la boca cuando se acordaba: el sueño. Sentía tanto miedo recordando el rostro de Harry antes de dejarla caer al vacío que se le erizaba la piel y no podía respirar; estaba muy confundida, porque nunca había tenido ni un sueño tan largo, ni uno tan complicado para ser interpretado, le dio tentación acudir a alguien para que se lo explicara, pero no conocía muy bien a alguien que pudiera.

Salió de la regadera dispuesta a olvidar el sueño, pero no podía, todo se lo recordaba; convencida de que la única solución era encontrar quién se lo explicara, hizo una revisión mental de las personas que sabía, tenían algo de conocimiento en sueños; la única persona que podría ayudarle era Lavender Brown, pero hacía meses que no la veía, ofuscada preguntó a algunas personas si sabían algo de ella, pero nadie le dio noticias, entonces recordó a las Patil y corrió a buscarlas, sólo para encontrarse con la terrible noticia de que Pavarti había muerto. 

* * *

><p><em>"Cambia el futuro", había dicho mirándola a los ojos como si fuera posible y ella, consumida por la desesperación de creerse muerta, había dejado que el miedo se le evidenciara en el rostro y se había puesto a llorar; Salazar la miró con asco y dio dos pasos alejándose, mientras Rowena se inclinaba junto a ella, que se había tirado al piso, tratando de confortarla.<em>

_-Vives Pavarti, vives, aún te queda vida, la suficiente para actuar._

_-No decaigas mi niña… no tú, no ahora. -Murmuró Helga sonriendo amablemente, pero ella no podía entenderles nada, un cuerpo de hombre se plantó frente a ella y cuando alzó la cara para mirarlo, esos ojos llenos de valor, la hicieron tragar saliva con pena, con vergüenza._

_-Una Gryffindor debe luchar. -Sentenció sonriendo arrogante y ella tembló entera. -Eres valiente._

_-No soy valiente. -Admitió sonrojada, cayendo en la cuenta de que tal vez, nunca lo había sido._

_-Eso no importa… en este momento no necesitamos valor, necesitamos fe… -Rowena la tomó por los hombros y con la mirada seria le dijo la verdad, sin rodeos y cruel, una verdad que a cualquier otro le habría sonado a mentira. -… es el fin del mundo como lo conoces, es el Apocalipsis._

_-¡Mentira! -Emitió en un chillido desconsolado, Helga cerró los ojos con temor cuando Salazar se acercó rápidamente y se agachó para gritarle._

_-¡¿Qué sabes tú de las mentiras?!... ¡¿Sabes más tú o nosotros?!... ¡La niña se cree sabia... y no es más que una secretaria!_

_-Es que…_

_-Es que nada… tienes que mirar. -Godric la tomó fuertemente pero con dulzura y la hizo levantarse, ante ellos apareció una ventana, flotando en la nada; Pavarti, temblando y desconsolada fue llevada hasta ella y obligada a mirar afuera, lo que sus ojos miraron, no podrían describirlo las palabras; abrió la boca sorprendida, pero la voz no le salió, quiso gritar, pero no pudo, intentó dejar de mirar, pero Salazar se aseguró de que siguiera viendo, y aún cuando tenía ya el rostro empapado en llanto, Helga no le ayudó pese a que le tendía la mano clamando ayuda._

_-¡No, es mentira, no! -Gritó al fin, llorando aterrada, con el vicio de los adictos de seguir mirando lo que les hace daño; sus ojos no podían cerrarse, ni ante el terror de lo que contemplaba, ni ante la tristeza de ver toda esa muerte y destrucción. -¡No puede ser cierto!_

_-¡Lo es!... y es hora de que se haga algo. -Salazar la tomó de la mano y sonriendo fríamente acercó su rostro hasta casi rozarla. -Tú, salvarás lo que queda._

_-Yo…_

_-Tú, eres la última esperanza, Pavarti. -Rowena asintió mirándola y ante los ojos de la chica, la ventana le mostró entonces su propio cuerpo, en una cama cubierta de doseles negros, su cuerpo que se levantaba lentamente y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama._

_-Soy yo… -Dijo nerviosa, sorprendida, buscando en los ojos de Godric algo de consuelo, pero él lucía orgulloso, arrogante, poderoso, demasiado para ser sensible._

_-Es tu cuerpo, que empezará lo que tiene que hacer, sin ti… tú debes ver desde lejos por ahora… es momento de que las cosas ocurran. -Helga miraba por la ventana también, absorta._

_-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? -Preguntó ya totalmente resignada, creyente fiel de todo lo que ellos aseguraban. -¿Cómo puedo detener esta desgracia?... ¿Cómo impido que se llegue el fin?... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_-Tú, liberarás el Apocalipsis. -Godric sonrió fieramente y ella, apocada por lo que había dicho, empezó a creer que se había vuelto loca en la explosión._

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada viendo el ocaso, para variar, rojo; la casa estaba hecha una porquería, una vil pocilga en la que seguramente él, no hubiera querido vivir. Se llevó la mano al cuello para retener el temblor que la invadía, miró con más fiereza la caída de la noche, como si fuera la caída de él, de él que ya no estaba; suspiró sonoramente empañando la ventana y cuando ya no pudo ver nada dentro, se levantó para prender las luces. En dos días tendría que ir al partido de Ginny, para hacerle compañía y porque lo había prometido; pensaba a veces en su encuentro con Luna en aquel café, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, seguían sin explicarse muy bien, porqué le había dejado la sensación de vacío que traía cargando; le dio por pensar que las palabras de Luna algo tenían de cierto, que esa chica por loca que pareciera era más bien un ángel.<p>

Pensando en ángeles, Fleur se metió a bañar y se dispuso a limpiar la casa, quizá con el entorno más limpio, el fantasma de Bill quisiera visitarla, quisiera acariciarle y pasar la noche en vela; quizá con algo de suerte, la limpieza la hiciera sentirse todavía menos viuda, más contenta y al menos, viva. 

* * *

><p>-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó con una sonrisa sensual, mientras le daba la vuelta al libro para poder firmarlo en forma correcta.<p>

-Alexandra Bennet. -Susurró emocionada la chiquilla, él alzó la cara como golpeado por algo.

-Alexandra. -Repitió mirándola a los ojos, no se parecía nada a ella.

-Sí, ¿te gusta? -Preguntó la chica de quince años, sonrojándose en un vano intento de parecer coqueta; él sonrió de lado y volvió la cara a la pluma con que firmaba.

-Bastante. -Admitió socarronamente, anotó con cuidado el nombre, la dedicatoria y su firma, luego tomó un papelito de a un lado de su mano y anotó su dirección, la metió con cuidado entre las páginas del libro y se lo dio a la chica, que tenía los ojos desorbitados de emoción; se puso de pie para poder tomarse una foto con ella, que no podía decir nada de la sorpresa. -Que tengas una linda tarde, Alexa.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. -Dijo la nena mientras salía corriendo hasta su padre, que ajustándose las gafas lo miraba fijamente, se limitó a hacerle un saludo con la mano e ignorar los ojos asesinos que le dedicaba; volvió a sentarse y siguió firmando libros, en medio del Callejón Diagón donde ya casi nadie recordaba las desgracias, él sí; él sí, porque como le dijo su agente cuando lo levantó por la mañana y le quitó la resaca: era un imbécil. 

* * *

><p>Entró en la tienda sonriendo, pidió una cajetilla de cigarros costosos, una niña de cuatro años intentaba bajar del estante una bolsa de papas fritas, estiró la mano y se la dio sin siquiera verla; un hombre entró para comprar una bolsa de algodón y un chico de unos quince años, vino corriendo a comprar una batería doble A; estaba parado en el rincón de la esquina, mirando al dueño, a la niña que intentaba llamar su atención para pagarle, al hombre del algodón y al chico, mirándolos y preguntándose si tendría sentido.<p>

Sonrió de lado, llevándose a los labios el cigarrillo aún sin prender y pensando en su madre, ¿cómo había sido la acusación?... ¡Ah sí!, _¿y qué has hecho?, llorar como una nenita_; rio bajo para no asustar a la niña, le pidió la moneda y prometió que él le pagaría al hombre y la pobrecita salió corriendo, con una sonrisa en los labios y su bolsa de papas en la mano; Draco sacó la varita sin hacer ruido y antes que el hombre del algodón pudiera terminar de decir el marcador del Real Madrid contra el Barcelona o el chico de la batería lograra terminar de mandar el mensaje de texto a su amigo en Cataluña, el rayo de luz ya lo había inundado todo.

Matar en España no tenía sentido, porque ningún auror inglés iría a buscarlo allá; matar en España no era divertido, ella no lo buscaba en esos lugares, así que no había persecución, los "aurores" Españoles apenas podían enterarse a tiempo; pero matar en España le enseñaba cosas nuevas, ahora sabía que a los jugadores del Real Madrid les dicen "Merengues", que los españoles dicen raro la "s" y que en comparación con las tiendas inglesas, las Españolas, se incendian mucho más rápido. 

* * *

><p><em>-¿A dónde va? -Preguntó cuando luego de una noche en vela vigilando su cuerpo, pudo verse salir de la habitación e ir a buscar algo al sitio de la explosión.<em>

_-Va por lo que se necesita. -Contestó Helga, pues Rowena y los demás se habían marchado por la noche._

_-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó al mirarse a sí misma buscando entre lo que los hombres habían ocultado luego de sacarla junto con Padma; notó que al fin su cuerpo había encontrado lo que buscaba y al verlo, no pudo evitar sentir horror, era la esfera negra, que refulgía como si ardiera en rojo. -Esa esfera… esa es la causa de que yo esté aquí._

_-Y será la causa de todo lo demás… habrá un partido importante de Quidditch y todas las personas necesarias van a estar ahí… entonces, tú vas a liberar el caos. -Helga le tomó por el hombro, mirándole con un cierto aire de tristeza._

_-¿El caos? -Preguntó incrédula. -¿Por qué, para impedir el Apocalipsis tengo que liberarlo?_

_-Es curioso que lo preguntes… francamente, nosotros tampoco lo sabemos. -Desorbitó los ojos al saber que tampoco entendían el por qué, desconcertada hizo por mirar otra vez a la ventana, pudo ver su cuerpo caminando hasta la cama, acostarse con la esfera entre los brazos y ponerse, tranquilamente como si abrazara una simple esfera y no al fin del mundo, a dormir._

* * *

><p>-Irás al partido, ¿verdad? -Katie estaba con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho de Oliver, mientras él seguía empeñado en abrir el pastillero de la chica, porque se suponía que tenía garantía de uso.<p>

-Claro… es el encuentro del Campeonato, de este partido depende todo, además, fui elegido para ser el corresponsal… quieren que entreviste primero a la ganadora, Ginny o Alicia, va a ser todo un evento. -Comentó emocionado, incluso el latido de su corazón había cambiado y Katie lo detectó muy bien; frunció el ceño un poco triste, ella hubiera querido ir también, pero desde hacía unos días, el sanador había ordenado cuidados extremos, el bebé estaba listo para nacer; suspiró frustrada, el Quidditch era quizá una de las cosas que más amaba. -¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustaría ir. -Confesó casi en un murmullo inaudible, Oliver dejó de hacer lo que hacía y le miró la cabeza, porque otra cosa no alcanzaba a notarle.

-¿Quieres ir? -Preguntó como si nada le hubiera llegado a los oídos.

-Es que… bueno, ver a Alicia con los Puddlemere y a Ginny con las Arpías, no es cosa de todos los días, supe que muchos de los jugadores de otros equipos irán para verlas… será por mucho un gran evento… va a ser el partido del año y lo sabes. -Aseguró sin mirarlo, enfocada la mirada en su panza abultada, Oliver rió emocionado y ella, sonrojada se volvió a verlo. -¿Qué?

-Pareces desconsolada por no ir. -Dijo divertido y ella se sonrojó todavía más.

-No es eso… es que sí se me antoja. -Aceptó malhumorada, él le besó la frente levantándose un poco y tomándola por la barbilla le miró fijamente.

-Te llevaré. -Declaró sonriente y ella frunció el ceño inquieta.

-¿Qué? -No podía creerlo, realmente estaba proponiéndolo.

-Voy a llevarte… mañana temprano contactaré a algunos amigos y conseguiré que te lleven al palco de invitados, ¿te parece? -Preguntó sonriente, ella se incorporó un poco en la cama para poder verlo bien.

-¿Es en serio? -Dijo sonriente, él volvió a besarle la frente y asintió. -¡Oh Oliver!, no sé quién es más feliz, yo o el bebé.

-Pues más vale que los dos… porque si nace a medio partido, va a tener que salir sonriendo para no asustar a nadie. -Carcajeó alegremente y la apretó contra su pecho; igual era una locura llevarla en su estado, pero por una vez en su vida, quería cumplirle un capricho a una mujer embarazada, ¿quién sabe cuándo se dé una oportunidad parecida? 

* * *

><p>Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, apenas vio el escritorio solo, se abalanzó sobre él y sacó del cajón, presurosamente, su varita; al tenerla en la mano y volver a sentir su peso y dureza, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se sintió más segura. Salió corriendo directo a la puerta, pero una sombra la hizo volver sobre sus pasos y ocultarse en la primera habitación que encontró abierta. Era un cuarto oscuro con sólo una paciente, intentando esconderse más, fue a ponerse del otro lado de la cama y se tiró en el suelo; la enfermera se asomó dentro, pero nada vio; respirando agitada levantó la cara unos segundos después de que se cerró la puerta, luego se pegó al muro convencida de que debía esperar unos minutos.<p>

Recapituló su plan lentamente: salir del hospital, aparecerse en casa, revisar las noticias que se habían dado sobre la muerte de Pavarti, localizar gente que pudiera apoyarla, que tuviera poder y quisiera encontrar a su hermana; concentrada como estaba, nunca dio importancia a ver a la persona en la cama, hasta que, decidida a irse, se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse, sólo entonces la miró. Era Cho Chang.

Los rumores que había escuchado sobre lo ocurrido no eran alentadores, por el contrario, ofrecían una imagen terrible del asesino de Viktor Krum, del responsable de que la chica estuviera ahí; se acercó para mirarla mejor ya que estaba sola y podía hacerlo, el cabello de Cho era larguísimo y estaba tan delgada que los pómulos le resaltaban casi de forma horrible. Tragó saliva algo asustada al verle los huesos de las muñecas y los ojos cerrados como una muerta, se acercó un poco más y por pura inercia le tocó la frente, acariciándola como se tocaría a una moribunda; sentía una profunda pena de ver a alguien como Cho, en el estado en el que estaba.

De pronto su mano se estiró hasta ella y le tomó por la muñeca con una fuerza que le pareció sobrehumana y para no dar un grito de espanto se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo el miedo; Cho tenía los ojos abiertos, brillantes y rabiosos, era una mirada que no le pertenecía y una voz salida más de un tubo metálico que de esa garganta femenina, le perforó los oídos con una sentencia espantosa.

-Está viva… pero la matarán. -Tembló entera y quiso soltarse, pero Cho se negó a dejarla ir, la miró con más rabia y casi irguiéndose en la cama, se acercó hasta su rostro. -Tienes que detenerlos, tienes que salvar a tu hermana.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó al notar que el rostro de Cho se deformaba, que no era ella quién hablaba, que otra cosa se alojaba ahí adentro y la empleaba para hablarle.

-Yo lo sé… lo sé. -Masculló y el cuerpo entero de Cho se sacudió víctima de un ataque que ella apenas pudo contener sujetándole por los hombros contra la cama.

-Cho… vamos, Cho… -Pidió dulcemente y cuando el cuerpo detuvo los sacudimientos, la oriental quedó tan exhausta como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y fue como si se pusiera a dormir como una niña de brazos; confundida y sorprendida, Padma hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, tomó a Cho y la apoyó en su espalda, se aferró a su varita implorando que esa habitación no estuviera protegida y convencida de que todo era un complot del Ministerio para hacer algo terrible, se aferró a su compañera de casa y salió desapareciéndose de ahí.

En su sueño, Cho sabía que la estaban transportando y que alguien había usado su cuerpo para hablar con Padma; pero también sabía que la mentira estaba envolviendo a las dos Patil, en los dos lados de una misma moneda. 

* * *

><p>-Te tengo una sorpresa. -Dijo al sentarse a la mesa, ella seguía como todos los días desde que había llegado a su casa, jugando a las cartas; cuando sabía del paradero de algún ex-mortífago, se sentaba a jugarse la suerte del pobre, si las cartas lo decían, lo dejaba tranquilo hasta que se movía de lugar y volvía a tirar las cartas, pero si ellas decían que su futuro era malo, entonces salía de casa y regresaba con una enorme sonrisa, contenta y con las manos llenas de nueva sangre.<p>

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó poco interesada, él arrojó sobre la mesa los dos boletos preferenciales, Lavender alzó los ojos apenas y le miró incrédula.

-Quidditch… los conseguí de milagro. -Se sentó a su lado y llamó al elfo de servicio para que le trajera té, ella hizo un gesto despectivo y siguió en lo suyo. -¿No quieres ir?

-No me gusta el Quidditch si no tiene a Ron de por medio, así que no… no quiero ir. -Soltó malhumorada porque las cartas, hasta ahora, sólo decían cosas buenas.

-¿Quién dijo que no estará? -Preguntó él sonriendo irónico, la taza apareció delante suyo y lentamente lo endulzó con dos terrones.

-¿Irá? -Lavender había recuperado un poco el brillo y la emoción, Blaise carcajeó por lo bajo y asintió llevándose la taza a los labios.

-Juega su hermana, con un poco de suerte, podrás verlo gritándole como un idiota. -Aseguró sonriente y ella tomó aquello como una evidencia de celos.

-Iremos entonces… pero sólo si me haces un favor. -Dijo al dar la vuelta a la carta del futuro de aquel tipo, Blaise asintió llevándose una galleta de pasta a la boca; ella le mostró la carta y le hizo un guiño cuando él alzó la cara sorprendido por ver, luego de un día entero de acoso, a la muerte en todo su esplendor. -Ven conmigo, este sujeto es peligroso.

-¿No puedes matarlo sola? -Se limpió los dedos en una servilleta de papel y ella negó con intensidad.

-¡Oh no!, es un alacrán muy grande para pisarlo… ¿qué dices?, ¿me ayudas? -Preguntó poniendo cara de perrito faldero, él se terminó el té y asintió; salieron poco después; él algo menos animado que ella, ella algo menos enamorada que él. 

* * *

><p>El informe era muy claro, nadie sabía nada de él; consternada se acomodó en su silla y volvió los ojos al frente, en la pizarra había anotado todos los últimos avistamientos de Draco Malfoy, ninguno decía dónde podría estar. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, en posición de jarra, una perfectamente bien hecha, como si la que estuviera ante la pizarra fuera Molly Weasley y no Hermione Granger; revisó las notas una a una, cada asesinato, cada robo, cada persecución, nada, nada era una pista.<p>

Dio un resoplido y se dio la vuelta para mirar afuera, los cristales la dejaban ver toda la oficina y notaba ya la emoción por el partido del día siguiente; Ginny quería que estuviera ahí y ella, aunque tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar rezando porque no la hirieran, iba a ir a verla, era cosa hecha; Luna le había advertido que tuviera cuidado ese día con los nargles porque presentía algo, pero ella no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta. Harry había salido muy temprano a investigar algo sobre las Patil, porque ni Ron ni ella habían podido averiguar algo; sabían que era cierto lo de la muerte de Pavarti y sabían que también era verdad que la noche anterior Padma había dejado el hospital y que Cho estaba desaparecida.

Sin embargo, para nadie era sorpresa que pasaran esas cosas, el mundo se caía a pedazos y ella estaba ahí, un auror que tenía de misión capturar al asesino imposible de atrapar número uno; se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una pastilla de menta y mientras la desenvolvía para metérsela a la boca, vio venir a Ron y a Harry; con un movimiento de varita desapareció las notas de la pizarra y las de su escritorio y volvió a aparentar que sólo hacía simple trabajo de oficina, para que no le dijeran, como muchas otras veces, que estaba obsesionada.

-Hermione, tenemos los boletos, mañana estaremos en primera fila. -Ron entró alegremente y tomándola por la cintura la alzó casi en vilo, Harry asintió mostrándole sus entradas con un orgullo exagerado.

-¡Excelente!, seguramente Ginny ganará. -Exclamó emocionada, tomándose del hombro de Ron, aprovechando uno de esos momentos de alegría de los dos, que empezaban a ser ya tan escasos.

-¡Pero claro que va a ganar!... es una Weasley. -Sentenció Ron. -Y si no gana, voy a darle una tunda. -Hermione le dio un golpe suave como reprimenda.

-Si te dejo. -Amenazó Harry y se acercó a los dos, por alguna rara razón quiso abrazarlos y ellos no se negaron, era algo, extraño. 

* * *

><p>-Sabes qué puede ayudarle mucho a Ginny mañana, Tambor. -Le dijo mientras lavaba los trastos del desayuno y el pobre conejo era aplanado por las patas de Poppy. -Un buen baño de violetas y amaranto… con eso la buena vibra va a impregnarla.<p>

-Y las moscas. -Rió Neville que entraba en ese momento, con un puño de semillas en la mano y una bolsa con rábanos.

-¡Rábanos! -Gritó Luna corriendo a quitárselos.

-Creí que te gustarían. -Comentó sonriendo, se sentó en la mesa y de inmediato el perro y el conejo se le acercaron para oler las semillas. -Son de melocotón, pensé que podríamos plantar un árbol, con un poco de suerte, puedo hacerlo crecer rápido.

-Melocotón… ¿en semillas? -Luna estaba confundida.

-Es un proceso sencillo de transformación… me pareció útil. -Confesó él sonrojado, ella no dijo nada y le pasó un tazón lleno de lo que parecía ser puré de tomate.

-Come, te hará bien. -Dijo sin darle tiempo ni de negarse, él metió la cuchara con algo de temor.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó intrigado.

-Pastel de carne… papá lo hizo. -Dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia.

-Mmm… Luna, el pastel de carne, ¿no debe parecer, precisamente pastel? -Quiso saber algo asustado, ella se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-¿Qué hay de divertido en que el pastel parezca pastel, Neville? -Sus ojos parpadeaban sorprendidos y él no pudo decir nada más; el partido era al día siguiente, todos los personajes importantes estarían ahí, lo que emocionaba mucho a todos y a la vez, los asustaba bastante. 

* * *

><p>Eran las 10 am, Ginny Weasley estaba en vestidores, oyendo todo lo necesario de su entrenador; Alicia Spinnet esperaba las órdenes de su capitana, dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para ganar. Draco Malfoy permanecía sentado en las gradas, al lado de unos viejos que comían cacahuates y bebían cerveza de mantequilla, no había querido aparecerse como lo que era, dueño de medio estadio y sospechoso de cientos de eventos desgraciados, mejor estar ahí, desde donde el partido, era sólo entretención.<p>

Harry Potter llegó corriendo a la puerta que le tocaba, la información que había recaudado de las Patil no era grata, algo había pasado en el Departamento de Misterios que había sido causa de secreto total, ellas tenían que ver en ello y por eso se había dicho que Pavarti estaba muerta, pero de eso, nadie estaba seguro; Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger subían las escaleras rumbo a los palcos de honor, donde Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood ya los esperaban con una buena dotación de chocolates, caramelos, palomitas y bebidas al por mayor, y claro, un conejo que nadie más que ellos podían ver.

Del otro lado de los palcos de honor, Katie y Oliver Wood, miraban a la gente, sentados al lado de George y Angelina Weasley, que acompañados por Molly, Arthur y Fleur, parecían dispuestos a pasar, luego de mucho tiempo, un buen día; Cormac McLaggen miraba todo desde el campo, donde un fotógrafo lo seguía para hacer un reportaje de su entrevista con algunas de las jugadoras; Blaise Zabini y Lavender Brown llegaban en aquel momento, serios y altaneros, mirando a todos lados, él con la ligera impresión de que el jueguito del día anterior no había sido realmente limpio, ella con la sensación de que ahora todos los creerían pareja.

Pansy Parkinson había decidido asistir a último momento y del brazo de Marcus Flint, a quien detestaba enormemente, pero con quien se había visto obligada a asistir, había visto los ojos de Adrian Pucey cuando la vio llegar con él y ya mismo llegaba a su sitio con una cara de orgullo y presunción. El partido estaba por comenzar, nadie se dio cuenta bien a bien por dónde había entrado esa mujer, vestida de blanco y con el cabello suelto como un velo; el Ministro había dado orden de que se le dejara hacer lo que quisiera, por eso no la habían detenido al salir del Departamento de Misterios, nadie hizo por acercársele tampoco y la emoción por el partido impidió que alguien la notara al bajar las escaleras y adentrarse en el estadio.

Padma se las había ingeniado para aparecerse en las tarimas con Cho sentada a su lado inconsciente, no sabía bien a bien qué la había llevado a ese lugar, pero tenía la sensación de que ahí, todo se iba a aclarar; cuando los jugadores salieron al campo, cuando los aplausos y gritos no dejaron escuchar nada, Pavarti Patil o mejor dicho, su cuerpo, se acercó hasta un sitio oculto desde donde podía verse todo el campo y parte de los palcos de honor.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Pavarti Patil volvió a su cuerpo, abandonando el sitio en el que hasta ahora había permanecido rodeada de muertos y con las manos temblorosas sacó la esfera de su bolsillo; recordando las palabras firmes y frías de Godric Gryffindor: _Tú, liberarás el Apocalipsis, _no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

La mano le tembló cuando la esfera se deslizó de sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, pensó que se haría pedazos, pero en lugar de eso rodó lentamente hasta salir a la luz del día, hasta quedar en descubierto en medio del campo; ahí, ante la mirada sorprendida de una de las cazadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead: Ginny Weasley, la esfera hizo lo increíble:

**Se partió en dos.**

* * *

><p>Siendo muy sincera, no sé qué tanto pueda esto atraparles... espero que lo suficiente.<p> 


End file.
